


The missing chapters

by lizzybuggie



Series: 18 and a Daddy [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Daddy jughead, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, missing chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Part of the 18 & a Daddy series. A collection of stories in-between the time jumps in the 18 & a Daddy series.





	1. Babysitting Betty

Betty Cooper had been back in Riverdale for 6 months. She was back at work, her friendships with Veronica, Kevin, Archie and Jughead were back to how she remembered back in high school. It was as if she never left. The only thing that was different was the fact that Jughead now had a 3 and a half year old son. Betty loved Isaac. She was happy whenever she got to hang out with him, smiling whenever she was around him. And Isaac adored her too. Jughead had to hide his feeling for Betty, but that was nothing new for him. Seeing her nearly everyday killed him, but he was happy his son adored her. 

Betty was more than thrilled when Jughead called her a few days earlier in a panic because he had no one to look after Isaac. Jughead had a big meeting with his editor in New York City. His usual babysitters of Archie, Veronica and his Dad were busy. He asked Betty, not expecting her to say yes. But was relieved when she said yes. 

“He’s just had his lunch. So if he asks you for food give him a snack, but not too close to 5pm, because then he won’t eat his dinner. Dinner is at 5. I’ve already preprepared it, so just heat it up. I usually give him a bath around 6. Bedtime is at 7. And then I usually read a story to him, so he’s asleep by 7.30.” Jughead rambled to Betty.

“Yep, Jug. I get it. I’ve done this before you know.” Betty smiled.

“I know. Last time Archie was here helping you. This time your all alone. If anything happens call me okay. I’ll get the first train back.” Jughead said.

“Everything will be fine.” Betty said.

“He’s a little angry with me. He got angry when I told him he couldn’t come with me. He’s been moody all day. So just prepare yourself.” Jughead explained handing Betty more information he’s written down. 

“Jug, relax. You’re only gone half the day, not a week. We will be fine, I promise.” Betty said resting a hand onto Jughead’s shoulder. 

Jughead closed his eyes, breathing in. Trying to calm himself. “Thanks, for this Betty.”

“It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Betty said walking with Jughead to the door. 

“He’s in his room. I’ve already said goodbye. Call me for anything okay. Anything.” Jughead said again.

“Jug, I will. But I won’t need to.” Betty smiled at him. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Jughead smiled back. Betty closing the door behind him. 

 

Betty turned around. Placing the paper Jughead handed her onto the kitchen bench before she walked up to stairs to Isaac’s room.

“Isaac. Hey sweetie.” Betty said lightly knocking on his door before opening it. 

“Betty.” An. Excited Isaac turned around with a smile on his face. He picked himself off the floor and ran towards Betty hugging her legs.

“Daddy gone?” Isaac asked looking up to Betty.

“Yes. But he’s back tonight.” Betty replied bending down to pick up the boy. 

Isaac threw his hands around Betty’s neck, hugging her tight. “Daddy mean.” Isaac whispered. 

Betty pulled Isaac back, putting him back onto the ground. Betty kneeling in front of him. “Your Daddy isn’t mean. I bet you would be bored out of your mind if he took you. But now he’s gone. You know what that means?” 

Isaac’s eyes lit up as Betty smiled. “What?” He smiled.

“It’s just you and me. All day. What do you want to do?” Betty asked.

“Cake!” Isaac shouted.

Betty smiled, shaking her head. “I could bake you a cake. Would you like that? You can help me.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Isaac repeated. 

Betty stood back up, taking Isaac’s hand and guiding him down the stairs and into the kitchen, and placing Isaac on a stool.

“So, chocolate, vanilla. Or your Daddy’s favourite. Strawberry.” Betty asked.

“Strawberry!” Isaac responded. 

“Good choice.” Betty smiled back.

 

After a hour in the kitchen baking. And another hour cleaning after Isaac managed to get flour and sugar all over the kitchen, a perfect strawberry cake, iced and all sat in front of an excited Isaac who was licking his lips. 

“Can I bite?” Isaac asked.

Betty looked at her watch. It was close to 3 in the afternoon. Jughead had been gone less than 3 hours and she was already breaking his rules. But the puppy dog eyes Isaac was showing her convinced her. 

“One slice okay sweetie.” Betty smiled cutting Isaac a slice. 

Isaac grabbed the slice of cake in his hand. Shovelling it into his mouth. His face lit up with a smile. “Yummy.” He said still chewing. 

“You like?” Betty asked.

Isaac just nodded his head. 

Betty looked down at her phone, that was ringing with Jughead’s name. 

“Jug, yes he’s still alive.” Betty said answering the phone Turing from Isaac.

“Good. How is he?” Jughead asked.

“He’s good Jug. He helped me bake a cake.” Betty replied.

“Please tell me there will be leftovers?” Jughead smiled.

“Yes. I don’t think us two can eat a whole cake.” Betty joked.

“Yes.” Jughead smiled. “Just wanted to see how you were doing? Any problems?” 

“No, he’s been an angel.” Betty replied.

“I think it’s just because he has a crush on you.” Jughead joked. “I gotta go. But keep him safe, thanks Betty.”

“Will do.” Betty replied before she hung up the phone. Betty turned around to see Isaac’s face covered in pink icing. “Shit.” She whispered seeing hand prints through the cake, and nearly half of it either gone, or on the floor. 

“Yummy.” Issac just smiled a devilish smile. 

 

After cleaning up the kitchen again, and getting Isaac icing free, Betty started on dinner. She wasn’t completely surprised when what Jughead had said was true. Isaac didn’t eat his dinner, still full from cake. “Lets just keep this a secret between you and me okay buddy.” Betty smiled at red looking Isaac.

“I feel funny.” Isaac said. 

Betty ran to his side, noticing he looked red and sweaty. Just as she got there he vomited onto the floor. Vomit covering both their feet. 

Betty looked at the floor, chucks on cake and pink icing spread allover the wooden floors. “Sorry.” Isaac said before he vomited again.

“Shit, shit. Jug is gonna kill me.” Betty whispered before she picked up Isaac and ran him up the stairs to the bathroom. 

 

After giving Isaac and bath, and putting him to bed. She was still concerned about him. He was still red and hot. His vomiting stopped, and Betty put it down to the cake. She knew it was a bad idea. She thought about calling Jughead, but knew he wouldn’t be happy with her. She called Archie instead.

“Hello.” Archie replied.

“Arch. I’m freaking out a little.” Betty replied in a panic.

“What’s wrong? is it Isaac?” Archie asked.

“I may of gave him too much cake. And he vomited everywhere. He’s all clean now, but he’s really warm. I thought it was just the cake, but what if it’s something else.” Betty panicked.

“Betty, it will be okay. Kids are pretty strong. But if you’re worried call Jug.” Archie replied.

“He’s gonna kill me. I knew I shouldn’t of let him eat the cake.” Betty said, pacing.

“Betty. Relax. Isaac will be fine. Jug will be back in a hour or so. Just chill. Sorry, Veronica is getting angry at me. Good luck.” Archie said before hanging up the phone leaving Betty alone. 

Betty paced a few more times. “It’s just the cake. He will be okay.” She whispered to herself. 

 

Betty occupied herself with tv until she heard footsteps. “Jug, you’re back. How was it?” She asked.

“It went good. What is that smell?” Jughead asked looking around. 

“What smell?” Betty asked trying to be innocent.

“It smells like a hospital in here.” He asked.

Betty frowned. “Yeah. Um. Don’t hate me.” Betty said standing to Jughead.

“What happened?” He asked stepping towards Betty.

“I baked a cake, and Isaac … he ate too much. Then he vomited. In here, and the bathroom. I cleaned it up. He’s okay, he’s just in bed.” Betty explained.

“He vomited from eating too much cake?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah.” Betty said cringing. 

Jughead just laughed. “Did he vomit on you?” He asked.

“He did.” Betty replied.

“Oh, welcome to the club Betty. I think I’ve lost count on how many times that boy has vomited on me. Veronica was not impressed when he threw up on her new Chanel dress when he was a newborn.” Jughead said still laughing.

“You’re not mad?” She asked.

Jughead shook his head. “No. He’ll be okay.” 

“Thank god. When I put him to bed. He still had a high temperature. I was a little worried.” Betty said.

“A temperature?” Jughead asked, his smile fading. “He usually doesn’t have a temperature. Are you sure he wasn’t sick because of something else?”

“I … I dunno. I just assumed it was because of the cake.” Betty said as Jughead ran up the stairs. 

Betty followed Jughead and he ran into Isaac’s room. Jughead pulling back the covers to see Isaac covered in sweat. “Shit!” Jughead yelled lifting Isaac up to a sitting position. “Isaac, Buddy. Wake up. You okay?” 

“What? What’s going on?” Betty asked puzzled. 

“Did he eat dinner?” Jughead asked.

“No. I …. I thought he was full from the cake.” Betty replied. “Jug, what’s wrong?”

“He’s had this before. He is completely normal one minute. Then he gets a high temperature. We need to lover his temp.” Jughead replied becoming more frantic as Isaac was slowly opening his eyes. 

“Daddy.” Isaac said before he started to cry. “My belly hurts.”

“I know Buddy. It will be okay. I think it’s just a stomach bug. You’ll be okay.” Jughead replied calming Isaac before he started to pull his pj’s off him.

‘What can I do Jug?” Betty asked.

“Nothing. Go home Betty.” Jughead replied.

“Jug. I wanna help.” Betty replied. 

“You’ve done enough.” Jughead yelled.

“Jug.” Betty said, tears pricking her eyes. 

“I asked you to look after him. And you couldn’t even done that. If he had a high temperature you should of called me. I know I shouldn’t of asked you to look after him. You don’t know how to look after yourself let alone a kid.” Jughead yelled.

“Juggie.” Betty said, getting more and more upset. 

Jughead ignored Betty. After stripping Isaac down. Jughead ran him into the bath, running the cold water to cool Isaac down. 

“Daddy.” Isaac screamed at the cold water causing him to cry. 

“It’s okay Buddy. You’ll be okay.” Jughead replied. 

Betty watched from the door frame. Watching as Jughead, the boy she’d known from a kid. He was now a Dad. And a good one. He knew exactly what to do. To calm Isaac down, to get him better. Betty just backed away. Jughead ignoring her as she offered to help. Feeling useless Betty ran down the stairs, and ran out the door. 

 

It had been a few days since Betty’s babysitting disaster. She was too scared to see Jughead and Isaac again. She wanted to call Jughead, but every time she went to dial. She backed out. 

“Why all of a sudden are you scared of Jughead?” Veronica asked.

“He yelled at me V. I didn’t realised Isaac was sick. What if something happened to him. It would be all my fault.” Betty replied.

“Betty. Isaac is fine. Jug said the fever only lasted a few hours. He’s okay.” Veronica said trying to make Betty feel better.

“It doesn’t matter Veronica. Maybe I was too naive. I can’t look after a child. Like Jughead said I can barely look after myself.” Betty said remembering Jughead’s words.

“He was stressed. His son was sick. I don’t think he meant any of it.” Veronica replied. “You’ve been back in Riverdale for 6 months Betty. And I know you’re happy to have Jughead back in your life. Don’t let what happed a few days ago ruin that.”

 

Betty soon realised that Veronica was right. She loved having Jughead back in her life as her friend. And Isaac was just like a mini Jughead, and she loved him too. So Betty picked up the courage to go back to Jughead’s house, and apologise to Jughead again and hope he hears her out.

She knocked on the door. Waiting a few minutes until knocking again. She was thinking maybe he wasn’t home when a frantic looking Jughead only wearing a towel around his torso opened the door.

Betty looked him up and down and stepped back. “Sorry, Jug. I …. I can come back.” Betty stumbled her eyes focusing on his toned torso.

“No, sorry. I was just having a shower. Come in, I’ll get changed.” Jughead said opening the door for her guiding her into the lounge before he ran up the stairs and was soon back down wearing his usually s t-shirt and jeans.

“Sorry about that.” Jughead replied joining her on the couch.

“It’s okay.” Betty smiled. “I just wanted to come by and say I’m sorry. For the other night. You were right I should of noticed he was sick. And I should of called you.”

Jughead moved closer to Betty, noticing her eyes were filling up with tears.

“I’m the one that should be sorry Betty. I overreacted.” Jughead smiled.

“No, you were right. Maybe I’m not up for this looking after kids thing alone. God help me if I ever have my own.” Betty frowned.

“Betty. You will be an amazing mother one day. I know it. The only reason I know how to look after Isaac is because I was forced to. I know what to look out for, to keep my eye on. I’m anything from a perfect father.” Jughead smiled, making Betty feel better.

“You’re an amazing father Jughead. Isaac is one lucky guy to have you looking after him.” Betty smiled back, resting her hand onto his.

“Thanks Betty.” Jughead kept smiling. “I didn’t mean what I said the other night either. I was just stressed and scared.”

“It’s okay. Maybe you’ll just have to help me with this kid stuff.” Betty said squeezing his hand.

“I’d love to.”


	2. Memories and Conversations

Betty opened her eyes. The morning sun waking her like it did every morning. She turned slowly, feeling someone’s arms holding her close. Memories of the previous night flooding back into her mind. It had been a couple months since she kissed Jughead. A couple months since he drunkly revealed his true feeling for her. And although it surprised Betty, she felt the same. The past couple months had been nothing she’d ever experienced in her life. Sure, she’d had boyfriends before. And she’d had sex numerous times, but this was different. Betty felt like she was one when she was with Jughead. He made her feel special. When they first slept together she never thought she would feel this way only after a month or two. After their first time, they laid down the rules. One, Isaac can’t know. Jughead’s number one priority was Isaac. The now 4 and a half year old noticed everything, and was very vocal with what he saw. The second rule was Archie and Veronica can’t know either. Neither wanted to deal with the noisy intrusions of their best friends. And the third. It was fun. Just sex. That’s what they thought. But as soon as they slept together, it was something more. Neither wanted anyone else, but both Betty and Jughead didn’t want to say it out loud. 

Betty smiled to herself, pressing her body closer to Jughead’s as he lay asleep. She loved him. She had always loved him, as a friend. But now she loved him, and was in love with him. This thought scaring her. Betty lay in Jughead’s bed. She ran her fingers lightly over his face, brushing back the curl of black hair that always fell over his eyes. Betty couldn’t help but smile as she watched him sleep. She lightly pressed her lips to his cheek, kissing him softly until she heard him moan. 

“Ummm.” Jughead moaned, slowly opening his eyes and smiling instantly at her face beaming down at him. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Betty replied moving her lips to his to kiss him.

“Best sight to wake up to, ever.” Jughead smiled, still sleepy rolling to the side, bringing Betty to rest onto of him. 

Betty lay her hands on top of the other, resting her chin on them that lay on his chest. “What time do you have to pick up Isaac?” Betty asked.

“My Dad said I can pick him up anytime. So it depends how long we stay in bed for.” Jughead smiled at her.

“Mmmmm. If it was up to me we’d be in here all day. But Veronica wants to meet up for coffee at midday.” Betty replied.

“So we have until midday.” Jughead smiled, kissing her lips again.

“I like waking up with you. Not having to sneak out before Isaac wakes up.” Betty frowned.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to confuse him. If he didn’t wake me every morning by jumping on my bed at 6am I think we’d be safe.” Jughead explained, frowning with her. Both knowing the rules they set up.

“I know. I sometimes wish we could just be a normal couple you know.” Betty said, stopping herself before she said something she shouldn’t. 

“Do you want to stop?” Jughead asked.

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. Confused by his words. “Do you want to stop?” She asked.

“No, of course not. It’s just….”

“Just?” Betty was still confused.

“I know what we decided Betty. But if it’s too much? I understand.” Jughead frowned as Betty sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet over her naked body.

“If you want to stop we can. This was only suppose to be fun remember.” Betty said, tears pricking her eyes. 

“God, no. I don’t want to stop. Can we forget I said anything?” Jughead said.

Betty shuffled back sitting at the end of the bed she moved her legs to dangle off the bed, not wanting him to see the tears that were in her eyes. 

“Betts.” Jughead said moving across the bed with her. 

Betty ignored him, pulling the sheet around her as she stood to locate her discarded clothes that were flung across the room the night before. 

“Betty, please.” Jughead pleaded again.

“I get it Jug. You don’t want to hurt Isaac. Neither to I, of course I don’t.” Betty said, refusing to look into his eyes as she quickly changed into her clothes from the night before. “I don’t want to stop Jug. I ….”

Betty turned to face him, tears in her eyes. “I don’t want to stop this. Because I think I’m falling in love with you.” Betty turned away from him as she continued to dress. 

Jughead slid off the bed, locating a pair of boxers at the foot of the bed before he wandered over to her. “I love you Betty. I always have. I get scared when I think about the future. Because ever since we started doing this I picture you by my side. Me, you and Isaac sitting on the couch together watching movies. I get scared because I don’t know if that’s what you want. I can’t give you a normal life. I come by baggage.”

“I don’t see Isaac as baggage Jughead.” Betty replied, tears trickling down her face.

“I know. I’m sorry that I can’t make you my number one priority Betty. I have to put Isaac first.”

“I know that Jughead. I don’t want you to put me before Isaac. I understand. But I don’t want this to be just fun. I love you. I’m in love with you.” Betty said, tears still falling. 

“Really?” Jughead smiled.

Betty nodded, a nervous laugh falling from her lips. Before Betty even realised it, she was in his arms hugging her tight as they both fell onto the bed together. 

 

It had been a week since Betty and Jughead’s declaration of love. Jughead still felt bad. It was because of Isaac which is why they weren’t a normal couple. So he had a surprise. But he needed some help.

Jughead picked up his phone and dialled his Dad.

“Jug, what’s up?” FP answered.

“Dad, I need your help with something.” Jughead smiled.

 

Jughead drove into town, stopping at the Register. Bouncing up to the door, Jughead was greeted by Alice Cooper, looking down at him with a disapproving frown.

“Mrs Cooper. Is Betty working today?” Jughead asked with a friendly smile.

“She is. She’s in her office.” Alice responded.

“Thanks.” Jughead said stepping around Alice who refused to move.

Jughead found Betty’s office, seeing her holding her head between her fingers rubbing her temple slowly. 

“I think your Mom still hates me.” Jughead said as he opened the door to Betty’s office, giving Betty a fright.

“Jug, wh?” Betty asked looking around. “What are you doing here?”

Jughead took a seat by her desk, smiling at her.

“I’m here to whisk you away. Lets go.” Jughead smiled.

“Jug, I can’t just leave.” Betty protested.

“Your Mom already hates me. Just blame me. Lets go.” He said again.

“Jug.” Betty protested. It was only midday on a Thursday.

“After out talk the other day, I want us to do something. Something special. Something that normal couples do.” Jughead explained. “Take a personal day. Please.”

Betty looked at Jughead. He had the same puppy dog eyes that Isaac had. His blue eyes making her smile.

“Okay.” Betty smiled.

“Yes? You’ll come with me?” Jughead smiled, wanting to jump up and pull her into a hug. But knew he couldn’t.

“Give me 5 minutes.” Betty smiled back. “I’ll see you outside.”

Jughead quickly winked at her before he walked out the door, shuffling past Alice Cooper who still had daggers for eyes.

 

After a good 10 minutes, Betty emerged. Jumping into Jughead’s car. “Lets go.” She smiled, placing her hand on his thigh as he drove away.

 

Jughead had been driving for just over half a hour when they pulled into a quite dirt road. “You really not going to tell me where we are going?” Betty asked as she looked out the window.

“You’ll see soon.” Jughead responded. 

“Are we nearly there?” Betty asked, moving her hand to grip his linking their fingers together.

“Maybe.” He smiled at her quickly before he looked back to the road.

“Is Isaac there?” Betty asked.

“I hope not.” Jughead smiled a devilish smile.

“Where is he then? Who’s looking after him?” Betty asked.

“My Dad. Again. I really need to thank him. Maybe I’ll buy him a cupcake.” Jughead joked.

“Come on Jug. It’s still a surprise if you tell me now. Where are we going?” Betty asked again.

Jughead just ignored her, staring at the road in front of him.

 

After another 10 minutes they arrived. Betty’s eyes widened when Jughead pulled the car up to a small wooden cabin. 

They both jumped out of the car. Jughead opening the boot and bringing out a couple bags. “You went to my apartment to get some stuff for me?” Betty asked when she saw him carrying a bag for her.

“I did.” Jughead responded.

“What did you know what to pack?” Betty smiled.

“I don’t know if you know this right now, but I’m pretty good at packing. I think you’ll be very proud of me.” He winked, throwing the bags on his back and holding her hand as they walked the cobbled stones to the small cabin.

Jughead opened the door. The smell of wood, and flowers filled the air. Betty’s eyes wandering as they walked through the cabin.

“I know it’s small. But it’s only for 2 nights. I think it’ll be perfect.” Jughead smiled placing the bags on the floor next to the fireplace they were defiantly gonna be lighting later.

“How did you get this Jug? It’s adorable.” Betty said.

“One of Isaac’s friends parents own it. They come here in the summertime. There’s only 3 of them, it’s perfect size for them. And us. Do you like it?” Jughead explained.

“I do. I really like it. You could of brought Isaac.” Betty said.

“No, because if I brought Isaac I couldn’t do this.” Jughead said, pulling her into his arms placing a kiss onto her lips. Betty smiled as he kissed her. Feeling his tongue running over hers. 

“Okay. It’s probably good you didn’t bring him.” Betty said when she broke away from his kiss.

“it’s just, you and me. For 2 days. We can do whatever we want.” Jughead said, placing kisses down her neck. 

“Ummm. I like this already.” Betty replied, moving her neck back to give him more access to kiss. “But jug.” Betty pulled back from him. “You don’t have to do stuff like this. We both decided to keep what we have between us. I don’t want you to think that you have to spend heaps of money just because we can’t be a normal couple.”

“I did this because I wanted to Betty. I want to spend a couple days with you, and only you.” Jughead explained, holding Betty’s face in his hands. “I love Isaac. And he is my everything. But you are too. It kills me that we can’t be like Veronica and Archie. Giving each other kisses and holding hands as they walk down the street. Maybe one day we can. But for now. I just want to enjoy you all to myself.”

“I can deal with that.” Betty smiled. 

 

Betty and Jughead lay together. Jughead lay on his back, and Betty rested her head onto his chest. They both lay naked, only a thin blanket covering them. The roaring fire keeping them warm. After catching their breaths after a magnificent love making session, Betty couldn’t wipe the smile of her face. And Jughead didn’t want her to.

“Can I ask you something?” Betty asked, turning serious resting her chin onto his chest, looking at him.

“Shot.” Jughead replied running his hand over her back.

“You said you’ve loved me since you were young. How long exactly?” Betty asked. 

“Really? You want to know?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded her head. After his drunken declaration a few months ago Betty was curious. She wanted to know. “I want to know Jug.”

“You won’t think I’m some kind of stalker?” Jughead asked.

“No.” Betty replied, getting nervous about his answer.

“I don’t know if you remember this. But when I was 5. Archie. He took my beanie. He thought it would be funny. I freaked out, and cried. Archie just laughed at me. You came through the gate, and you saw me on the grass crying. I told you what happened. And you got angry at Archie. You stormed over to him, and pushed him over. He got grass staines all up his pants. And you said. Give Jughead his hat back now. Or I will punch you until you cry.” Jughead explained, giggling.

“I don’t remember saying that.” Betty said.

“I do. Archie ran and within a minute he had my beanie again. You ripped it from his hands, dusted off dirt and ran it over to me. Said It’s okay Juggie. I’ve got your back. I’ll always have your back. Then you placed it on my head. Straightened it, and brushed my curls aside. And you hugged me. That was the moment. The moment I fell in love with you. Before I even knew what love was, I loved you.” Jughead explained. His eyes prickling with tears as he told the story.

“I don’t remember that at all jug. You should of said something.” Betty said.

“I wanted to. God I wanted to. Everyday I saw you. I just wanted to run up to you and kiss you. But you didn’t want me. You didn’t see anything but friendship when you looked at me. You wanted Archie. It broke my heart watching him reject you over and over again.” Jughead said.

“I wish we could go back Jug. I wish you told me. I wasn’t so blind.” Betty said.

“I don’t.” Jughead smiled, leaving Betty confused. “If I told you I loved you earlier, I wouldn’t have Isaac. He’s my whole world. Now I get to have you, and him. I just had to go through a few years of loneliness.”

“Not anymore. I’ve never felt more loved or part of a family than I do now Jug. I know it’s too soon to say this, but I feel more a part of a family with you and Isaac than I ever did with my Mom and Dad or Polly. I hope that doesn’t scare you.” Betty smiled.

“It doesn’t scare me. I’m just happy you want to be apart of my life, even with Isaac attached.” Jughead couldn’t help the smile that covered his lips.

“I dunno if you know this, but I think Isaac likes me more than you anyway.” Betty joked playfully. 

“Oh I know. He reminds me every time you leave.” Jughead smiled back. “I need to watch out otherwise my 5 year old son will steal my girl.”

“Your girl? I’m yours huh?” Betty giggled.

“If you want to be.”

“As long as your my boy?” Betty smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're enjoying these chapters and would like more. And remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites & bettycooperxjones


	3. The Missing Boy

“I still can’t believe it. 5, Isaac is going to be 5 in a month. How did that happen?” Archie asked.

Jughead had invited Archie over for a boys night. It had been too long since they had hung out. Jughead liked Veronica, but he was happy to have his best friend all to himself again.

“You see Archie when a man and a woman…” Jughead joked, which provoked Archie to roll his eyes and he pushed onto Jughead’s chest pushing him back on the sofa. 

“I just don’t know how this happened Jug. Isaac is going to be in school in a month. That is insane. Is he scared?” Archie asked.

“He’s so excited. He did a tour of the school last week. He loved it, he didn’t want to leave.” Jughead smiled, opening another beer. 

“Daddy.” A tired looking Isaac yelled before he ran down the stairs wearing his adorable pj’s.

“Isaac. I told you, it’s too late. It’s bedtime.” Jughead said standing to hover over the child.

“But I want to hang with you two. I’m one of the boys too.” Isaac smiled at Archie.

“Jug.” Archie said, falling victim to his puppy dog eyes.

“No, Isaac. You know the rules. Bedtime is 7.30. It’s 9. Bed, now.” Jughead said pointing up the stairs.

Isaac refused to move, staring Jughead down.

“I’m serious Isaac.” Jughead threatened. “Bed, now.”

“No.” Isaac said as he ran to the couch, and cuddled next to Archie.

“Isaac. I won’t ask you again. If I get to 3 and your not walking up those stairs, there will be no ice cream after daycare all next week.” Jughead threatened.

“I dunno Bud. I think you should listen to your Dad.” Archie said to Isaac who was still refusing to move.

“One.” Jughead started to count. “Two.” Isaac was still not moving. “That’s it Isaac. Three.” Jughead said walking forward towards Isaac.

“No. Please.” Isaac said as Jughead picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. “No. Daddy. No!!”

Jughead ignored his pleas. He just walked with the 4 year old over his shoulder, holding him tight before he got to Isaac’s room and placed him on the bed. “You’re mean.” Isaac yelled at him.

“If I see you down stairs again, I’ll tell Betty not to come round to see you.” Jughead threatened. 

Isaac said nothing, he rolled away from Jughead, tears falling down his face. Jughead hated it when he had to be bad cop to Isaac. And his trumps card being Betty. Isaac adored her, and Jughead knew not seeing her would be the worst punishment for him.

Jughead walked away, turning off the light and leaving the door ajar before be joined Archie back down the stairs. 

“Jeez Jug. You’re like a proper mean Dad sometimes.” Archie smiled.

“Don’t even start Arch. He’s been such a handful lately.” Jughead huffed.

“Hey, I’m not judging.” Archie said holding up his hands. 

“Sorry. It’s just sometimes I struggle you know. It’s hard. Sometimes I wonder. What my life would be without him you know.” Jughead said.

“You love Isaac.” Archie reminded him.

“I know I do. I love him more than anything. But sometimes I wondering what my life would be if he wasn’t around. What would I be doing. Would I still be in Riverdale? Would I have a different job. Would I be happier” Jughead said, hating himself for even thinking it.

“You’re a writer Jug, That is your dream job.” Archie suggested.

“I know. I hate myself for even thinking it.” Jughead frowned, taking another sip.

“Lets not stress over things we can’t change. Something we can change is your relationship status” Archie said wanting eagerly to change the subject. “I think you should give Tinder a go.”

“Archie, no.” Jughead protested as Archie still had no idea Jughead was already in love with Betty.

Jughead and Archie talked for the rest of the night. Drinking beers, and enjoying each other’s company. Little did they know that they had a audience of a 4 year old boy that was crying at the thought that his Dad wished he never existed. 

 

Jughead dragged himself out of bed around 9 am. Confused not to be woken by Isaac at his usual time of 6. Jughead assumed Isaac was still angry with him. 

“Buddy.” Jughead yelled, opening Isaac’s door not able to see him. Jughead wandered down the stairs, not seeing Isaac in the lounge or the kitchen. Jughead freaked out when he saw the back door open. 

“Isaac!!” Jughead yelled. He ran around the house again, looking in every closet and under all the furniture. Not able to find him anywhere. “Isaac!” Jughead yelled again running outside to the back yard. Jughead’s breathing fastened as he looked frantically for Isaac. “No, no No.” Jughead yelled.

After running inside again Jughead found his phone, dealing Archie.

“Archie.” Jughead yelled down the phone.

“Geez Jug. Don’t yell. I’m a little hungover.” Archie said.

“Arch. Isaac is gone. He’s not here.” Jughead yelled.

“He’s not hiding?” Archie suggested.

‘No, Arch! I looked everywhere. He’s gone. I think he ran away.” Jughead stressed even more.

“Jug, chill. He’s probably there somewhere. Have you check all his hiding spots.” Archie said.

“Yes. Of course I have. What if someone took him Archie? What if he’s miles away.” Jughead continued to freak out.

“He won’t be far. I’ll come help. I’ll get Veronica and Betty. They can help too. Just chill out Jug. We’ll find him.”

 

Jughead couldn’t help but think of the worst. Anger and sadness filling his mind. He called FP and he was already out looking for him. Jughead looked around the house again, making sure he wasn’t hiding somewhere. Tears were falling down his face when Archie arrived with Betty and Veronica. 

“Jug!” Archie yelled storming through the door, finding Jughead emotionless sitting on the bar stool. Archie ran towards his friend, hugging him. “We’ll find him Jug.”

Jughead said nothing, just wiping away the tears from his eyes. Betty looked at Jughead. Wanting to cry herself. “Juggie.” She whispered hugging him tight. Refusing to let him go. 

“What’s the plan Jughead?” Veronica asked getting his attention away from Betty who let him go.

“I’ve gone up and down the street. But I don’t know how long he’s been gone. Last time I saw him he was in his bed just before I went to sleep. I checked his room and his backpack is gone. Along with his favourite toys.” Jughead explained. “My Dad is already out talking to all the neighbours. I think we can all just split up, check the streets surrounding the house. Maybe check all the parks.”

“Yep, sure thing. Let’s go.” Archie smiled.

“Someone should stay here. Just in case he comes home.” Jughead suggested. He looked at Betty.

“I want to help find him Jug.” Betty said wanting to support Jughead. 

“Can someone just stay here please! What if he comes home. And gets hungry. He’s always hungry.” Jughead yelled. His voice breaking.

“I’ll stay okay. Jug. I’ll stay. Update me okay.” Betty said giving Jughead a reassuring smile.

Veronica, Archie and Jughead walked out of the house. Betty watched as Jughead slammed the door behind him.

 

They all returned a couple hours later. No luck. Jughead looked worse than before. His eyes were a permeant colour of red. “No luck?” Betty asked. Archie shook his head. “Juggie.” Betty said reaching out for Jughead’s hand, but he pulled it back, storming outside to the garden where he lumped himself to the grass, hands in his hair. Betty started to wander towards him, when Archie rested his hand on her shoulder. “I’ve got it.” Archie said.

Betty watched as Archie blonked himself next to Jughead. Within a couple minutes Jughead was crying in Archie’s arms. Both Betty and Veronica watching in sadness.

“I’ve never seen him like this.” Betty said to Veronica. They both walked to the couch, Betty’s eyes still on Jughead.

“I have.” Veronica said. 

‘When?” Betty asked.

“Years ago. It was back when you were in New York. Isaac was around 6 months. Jughead was playing with him. And he got up to answer the door. He left Isaac on the couch. Next thing he heard was a loud thump, and Isaac screaming bloody murder. He’s fallen off the couch, and landed weirdly on his shoulder, dislocating it. Jughead rushed him to the hospital. They put it back in, Isaac was fine. The pain was gone in a matter of minutes. Archie and I showed up at the hospital. We found Jughead with his hands in his hair, tears rolling down his face. He blamed himself. Nothing Archie or I could say would change his mind. He hated himself for it.” Veronica explained.

“Oh god.” Betty said, wanting to cry at the story.

“It was weeks before he forgave himself. It was horrible Betty. Ever since then I saw a different Jughead. He wasn’t Jughead my friend. He was Jughead the Dad. He turned super serious. Like Isaac was made of glass. And he’s such a good Dad. He made a mistake, and he never lets himself forget it.” Veronica said, tears pricking her eyes too.

Both Betty and Veronica turned there head when they heard the door opening. And smiled when they saw FP carrying Isaac in his arms. “Jug!” FP yelled.

Jughead turned, and ran towards FP. “Isaac!” He shouted taking Isaac from his Dad’s arms and hugging him tight. “Where have you been?” Jughead asked.

Isaac said nothing, he knew he was in trouble. 

“Mrs Turner found him earlier playing in her flower garden. She said he was hungry so she made him a sandwich and let hime watch tv.” FP explained.

“Why did you run away?” Jughead asked looking deep into Isaac’s eyes.

“You don’t want me.” Isaac said crying.

“What? Why would you think that?” Jughead asked, confused.

“Last night, you said you didn’t want me.” Isaac said, more tears falling. 

Jughead was shocked, and angry at Isaac, and at himself. He put him on ground. “Room, now.” Jughead yelled. 

Isaac lowered his head. Dragging his backpack behind him as he wandered, sniffling up the stairs. 

“Jug.” FP said, feeling his son’s hurt. 

“Thanks everyone. I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” He said, his head hanging low.

“Jughead. He’s a child. He misunderstood what you said. He knows you love him.” Archie said.

“He thinks I don’t want him. That’s pretty much what I said last night.” Jughead said. “You can all go. I’m so sorry for dragging you all here.” 

“Jughead, we are always here to help you.” Veronica smiled.

“Thanks Dad.” Jughead smiled, giving his Dad a hug.

“Do you want me to go too?” Betty asked, giving Jughead’s hand a tight squeeze. 

“Yeah. You should go.”

 

Over a hour had passed, and Jughead picked up the courage to talk to Isaac. He walked into his room, and saw him in the corner with a crayon and a colouring booking in his hand. He looked up, terror in his eyes. He knew he was in big trouble. 

Jughead offered him a friendly smile, sat beside him and picked up a colouring book and started to colour with Isaac. “I need you to know something Isaac.” Jughead began, not looking at Isaac. Just colouring. Isaac looked up at him. “What you heard me say to Archie last night. It isn’t what you thought. I love you. Of course I want you. You can’t think that I don’t want you.”

“You said.” Isaac said.

“I know what I said. I was upset okay. I was wrong. I don’t want to be without you. Ever. Don’t tell Archie but your my best friend.” Jughead smiled, looking at Isaac.

“I am?” Isaac’s eyes shined.

“You are. And I really hope you can forgive for what I said last night. Because you were gone for a few hours and it was the worst few hours of my life.” Jughead said.

“I sorry.” Isaac said.

“You have to promise me you won’t do that again Isaac. Something really bad could of happened to you. Someone could of taken you, and I might not of ever seen you again.” Jughead turned serious.

“I won’t. Promise.” Isaac smiled. 

“Good. Now come here.” Jughead said.

Isaac pulled himself off the floor. Falling into Jughead’s arms. Jughead refusing to felt him go. Both of them on the floor. Jughead placing kisses all over his head. “Dad!” Isaac squealed. 

“I’m not letting you go until you say you love me.” Jughead joked, kissing him still.

Isaac just giggled. “I love you Daddy.” 

“I love you too Buddy.” Jughead said placing one last small kiss onto the boys cheek. 

 

After an eventful day, Jughead fell into bed that night. Isaac by his side. Isaac fell to sleep instantly. Not wanting to be separated from his Dad again. Jughead pulled the covers over them both, about to turn out the light when his phone rang. 

“Hi.” Jughead answered.

“Hey. Everything okay?” Betty asked.

“Everything is perfect.” Jughead smiled, running a hand over Isaac’s hair. 

“How is he?” Betty smiled, happy Isaac was back and safe.

“He’s good. Thanks for today Betty.” Jughead smiled.

“I didn’t really do much.” Betty replied.

“You being there was helping me. Sorry I yelled at you. Again.” Jughead said, feeling bad.

“It’s okay Juggie. I’m just happy you and Isaac are okay.”

“So do you think I can use what happened today to get out of Veronica’s birthday dinner tomorrow?” Jughead joked.

“I don’t think so. If you don’t show up, she’ll come round and drag you to the restaurant.” Betty smiled.

“I thought so.” Jughead smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Give Isaac a kiss from me.” Betty couldn’t help the smile that covered her lips.

“I will. Night Betts. I love you.” Jughead replied.

“I love you too.” Betty replied before she put her phone down, and snuggled into her sheets. 

 

“Shushh. Everyone. Be quite.” Archie stood in the middle of the table. A proud and smug looking Veronica by his side. Betty and Jughead sitting either side of them. “To my beautiful Veronica. I love you so much. I know you make my life, and everyone at this table lives better by you being in it. Happy Birthday.”

“Cheers, happy Birthday.” Everyone at the table shouted staring at Veronica as she placed a small kiss onto Archie’s lips. 

“I need another drink. Anyone want one?” Jughead said standing. 

“A beer for me Jug.” Archie shouted. Jughead nodded and headed towards the bar.

Veronica moved closer to Betty. “How is he? Since the drama yesterday?”

“He’s good I think. I spoke to him last night. I think everything is fine.” Betty responded to Veronica. Every time she was in social situations like this with him all she wanted to do was run to his side, and kiss him. She really wished she could. 

“How are you?” Betty asked after wandering to the bar standing beside him.

“Good. You want a drink?” Jughead asked her.

“Gin and tonic would be nice.” Betty smiled, placing her hand onto his back.

“Gin and tonic too please.” Jughead shouted at the barmaid.

“How’s Isaac?” Betty asked, still holding his back.

“He’s good. He refused to leave my side since yesterday.” Jughead smiled.

“That’s good. He wasn’t too upset about you leaving tonight?” Betty asked.

“He was a little angry. But he was smiling from ear to ear when my Dad arrived with ice cream.” Jughead joked.

“I’m glad everything is okay.” Betty couldn’t help but smile. 

“Me too.” Jughead smiled back at her. He could feel her hand on his back, and he didn’t care. Looking back at the table. All his friends were busy in conversation to notice him or Betty. He flung his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“Jug. Someone will see.” She giggled resting her head onto his chest.

“I don’t care. We’re just 2 friends. Comforting each other after a horrible day.” Jughead smiled as he squeezed her tight. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you to Juggie.” Betty whispered back. They hugged for a long time. Only separating when drinks were handed to them.

 

“Archie. I told you. Something is going on with them.” Veronica whispered to Archie who looked at Betty and Jughead who couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Na. You’re crazy.” Archie replied refusing to believe it. “They’re just best friends.”

“No I’m telling you. I bet they’re fucking.” Veronica whispered to Archie, smiling a fake smile when Jughead and Betty rejoined the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites & bettycooperxjones


	4. Missing Jughead

It had been a few weeks since Ethel had left Riverdale. Jughead was still not sure he’d seen the last of her. But he was happy. Betty was safe, and happy. Both of them still getting over the shock of 2 babies on the way instead of 1. Isaac was doing well too. After the drama Ethel caused. He was soon over it. Jughead couldn’t be happier about that. Jughead had kept Ethel’s letter she wrote for Isaac. It remained in his top draw, where he decided it would stay for a while.

“Have you decided yet?” Betty asked as she folded some of Jughead’s clothes into a small suitcase for him. “About the letter?”

Jughead sat at the end of the bed. Trying to shove his laptop into his backpack. “Ethel’s letter?” He asked.

“Yeah. Are you going to show it to Isaac?” Betty asked.

“Not yet. He’s too young to understand it all right now. Maybe when he’s 8 or 9. I don’t want to hide him from it anymore, but I just want to protect him too. Maybe in a few years he’ll understand it better.” Jughead smiled to Betty, taking over the packing duties from her. “I’ll do it. You should be in bed.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Jug. I’m pregnant. Not made of glass.”

“Did you forget what happened only a few weeks ago. You only just got your wrist cast off. And the morning sickness has been hitting you kinda hard.” Jughead said leading her to her side of the bed.

“Jug. I feel fine. I’m fine. Babies are fine. Everyone is fine.” Betty smiled, rubbing her hands up and down his biceps. 

Jughead just shook his head, and wandered back to the suitcase. “I don’t know how I’m gonna get through not seeing you for 3 days tho.” Betty smiled.

Jughead just shot her a smile. “If you’re feeling uneasy, I can cancel.” Jughead asked.

“No, no. I’m just gonna miss you. Isaac too.” Betty smiled.

“You’re okay with looking after Isaac? I know he can be a handful.” Jughead asked.

“Jug. I think I need the challenge. These 2 are coming in less than 9 months.” Betty said placing her hand onto her flat stomach.

“Okay.” Jughead just smiled.

“Are you gonna show me your secret project before you go? Or is it still a secret?” Betty asked.

“Betts.” Jughead frowned. He’d been working on his newest book idea for a few weeks. The only person who knew about it was Jughead, and Archie. 

“I know, I know. You want to surprise me. But I’m just so curious.” Betty smiled, making her green eyes shimmer. 

“Really? Puppy dog eyes?” Jughead asked, sitting on the bed beside her. 

“I really wanna know Jug. Please.” She smiled again.

“Okay. I could use your opinion anyway.” Jughead smiled before he disappeared into the closet, handing Betty a box. 

Betty took the box. Opening it, and smiling when she pulled out a book. A children’s book. “You wrote a children’s book?”

Jughead nodded. “It’s just a prototype. Open it. You think he’ll like it.”

“This book is dedicated to my Buddy. My best friend. Isaac, I love you.” Betty read out loud. Her eyes filling with tears. “He’ll love it.”

“Why have you kept it so secret? It’s amazing. Did you animate it too?” Betty asked flicking the pages.

“Archie helped me. He’s the drawer not me. I’m the writer. I’m still not sure about it Betts. I’m not a children author. I write adult fiction.” Jughead said.

“Jug. This is good. Your meeting tomorrow is just a formality. Your editors are gonna love it.” Betty smiled.

“You think so? Then why is the meeting in Chicago and not New York like all my other meetings?” Jughead asked.

“Jug. Stop doubting yourself. This is good. You are good. And I know for a fact, this is gonna sell millions of copies.” Betty reassured him.

“Thanks Betty.” Jughead smiled. 

“Now finish packing. Because I’m not gonna see you for 3 days, and I want something to remember you by.” Betty smiled as she sunk into the sheets, removing her shirt. 

 

Betty woke to the sunlight, she stretched her arms out. Expecting to feel Jughead, but he wasn’t there. Jughead promised he’d say goodbye, but he didn’t. Betty could only see a note next to his pillow.

Morning beautiful. You were too beautiful to wake. See you in 3 days. - J

Betty couldn’t help but smile at the note. Holding it close to her heart as she lay back onto the bed, only to hear her door creeping open. “Isaac. Is that you?” Betty asked lifting her head. 

“Where is Daddy?” Isaac asked.

“He already left.” Betty responded.

“I wanted to say goodbye.” Isaac said, looking sad. 

“Me too sweetie. Come here.” Betty said as Isaac shuffled onto the bed lying his head onto Betty’s lap. “You Daddy is gonna video chat us later tonight. So you can say hi to him then.”

“Okay.” Isaac said, sounding sad. Jughead had only been gone a hour, and both Betty and Isaac missed him.

“But it’s just you and me for the next few days. What should we do? We should do something your Daddy never lets you do.” Betty smiled, trying ti lift the boys spirits. 

“Ice cream!” Isaac shouts.

Betty just giggled. “Ice cream? You want ice cream? Your Dad always lets you eat ice cream.”

“Not your breakfast.” Isaac smiles. 

“True. I don’t think you can have ice cream for breakfast sweetie.” Betty smiled. Isaac’s face dropping into a pout. “Unless it’s onto of pancakes.” 

Isaac’s face lit up again. He couldn’t stop the smile that fell on his face. “You get dressed for school, and I’ll start on the pancakes. Lets go.” Betty smiled grabbing Isaac’s hand as they both bounced down the stairs. 

 

After a sickening breakfast and dropping Isaac off at school. Betty lay on the couch. Her stomach still sore from all the sugar. She jumped when her phone rang, and she smiled when she saw Jughead’s name. 

“Jug.” Betty answered. “How’d it go?”

“Hi Betty. It went well. I think. They’re discussing it now. They should of made a decision by the end of the day.” Jughead replied. 

“Good. I told you not to worry.” Betty smiled falling back onto the couch. “I’m a little angry with you tho.”

“Why? What did I do?” He asked, confused.

“You didn’t say goodbye Juggie.” Betty said.

“You just looked so peaceful. And you need your sleep Betty. In case you forgot. You’re carrying precious cargo.” Jughead replied. 

“Jug are you seriously gonna be like this for my whole pregnancy?” Betty asked, sounding annoyed at at.

“I just want you to be safe Betty.” Jughead replied.

“I am. I will be. Promise.” Betty whispered back.

“Good. I gotta go Betty. Linda wants to have lunch. Celebrate the pitch. I’ll video call you tonight. Love you.” Jughead replied.

“Love you too.” Betty smiled back, hanging up her phone. 

 

A few hours later, Betty jumped in her car. And drove to pick up Isaac from school. She loved how cute and adorable he was in his uniform, waving goodbye to his friends. Images running through her head of what Betty and Jughead’s twins were gonna look like. 

“Mom.” Isaac shouted, pulling Betty from her daydream.

“Hi Isaac.” Betty replied, hugging Isaac tight. “Jump in the car. We’re going to Pops.”

“Yas!” Isaac shouted, jumping into the car.

 

Betty and Isaac arrived at Pops quickly. Isaac ordering a chocolate sundae, and Betty ordered her usual vanilla milkshake. Betty couldn’t help but smile as Isaac looked across at her from the other side of the table with chocolate sauce all over his face. 

“How was school today Buddy?” Betty asked.

“Good. Allen asked me to be in his group for the science project.” Isaac replied.

“Thats good.” Betty replied.

“He invited me to his house this weekend so we can work on it. He said we could even use his pool.” Isaac replied.

“Sounds perfect.” Betty smiled back. It warmed her heart whenever she heard of Isaac making friends. 

“How’s everything else Isaac. I know this stuff with your real Mom, Ethel coming back was kinda tough on you.” Betty asked, not wanting to bring his mood down. But she was curious.

“She’s not my Mom. You are.” Isaac replied.

Betty wanted to cry. She forced herself to stop. “Really?”

“Yup.” Isaac replied, lifting the empty sundae bowl to his lips, licking the bowl clean.

Betty wanted to quickly change the subject, because Isaac was making her want to cry. “Now lets just keep how much ice cream we ate today between us alright? Your Daddy will kill me if he finds out I let you eat ice cream twice in one day.”

“Our secret.” Isaac smiled holding his fingers up to his lips. “Promise.”

 

In the evening, after Isaac’s bath and dinner. Betty handed Isaac her laptop to video call Jughead. 

“Daddy!” Isaac shouted seeing Jughead staring back at him.

“Hey Buddy. How was your day? How was school?” Jughead asked smiling. 

Isaac proceeded to tell him all about his day. His new friend, and his new science project. After talking for over half a hour, Betty came into the camera. “Isaac, I think it’s bed time Buddy. Sorry Jug.”

“It’s okay. Sweet dreams buddy.” Jughead smiled to the camera.

“Bye Daddy.” Isaac replied as Betty lifted him up. 

“Stay there Jug. I’ll be right back.” Betty yelled from the stairs. 

Jughead waited a while, until Betty returned. Smiling when she saw his face. “Is he asleep?” Jughead asked.

“I think so.” Betty replied, pulling her legs onto the couch. “Have you heard from the book publishers yet?”

“I did.” Jughead replied. 

“And?” Betty asked.

“They’re gonna publish it. 1000 copies. And if they sell, more will be distributed.” Jughead replied with a giant smile onto his face.

“Jug, I’m so happy. I wish I could kiss you.” Betty replied. 

“Me too.” Jughead replied, blowing Betty a kiss instead. “How was your day? Not too tired? No morning sickness?” 

“I’m a little tired. But I wanted to see you.” Betty replied. 

“I can go, let you sleep.” He suggested.

“Don’t you dare!” Betty yelled.

“Okay, okay.” Jughead laughed. 

“I told my Mom today. About the twins.” Betty said, her face turning serious. 

“And?” 

“She said she wasn’t surprised. First Polly. Now me. I think she’s still getting used to the idea that I’m gonna be a unwed mother.” Betty smiled.

“Your Mother just doesn’t like that you’re with me. She’s always hated me.”

“She doesn’t hate you Juggie.” Betty replied.

“You’re sweet Betty. But she does. Always has. I still remember her asking me to wait outside when I used to walk you to school when we were kids.”

“My Mom is just a bitch. I thought you’d be used to that by now.” Betty said.

“As long as you love me. I don’t care what your mother thinks of me.” Jughead replied.

“I do. I love you. That’s all that matters.” Betty smiled back to him. 

“I love you too Betty.” Jughead just smiled back. His smile turning Betty’s heart into mush.

They talk for over a hour. Neither wanting the stop talking. But Jughead noticed how tired Betty was being. 

“I think it’s your bedtime.” He smiled.

“No. I wanna talk to your more. I miss you.” Betty replied.

“Save it for 2 days. Then I’m back, and we can talk as much as you want.” Jughead replied.

“And kiss you as much as I want.” Betty giggled.

“That too.” Jughead smiled. “Night my love.”

“Night Juggie. See you in 2 days.” Betty smiled, waving back to him as he blew her another kiss before the screen went blank.

Closing the laptop lid, Betty wandered upstairs. Showering quickly, before she jumped into bed. Betty hated how big it was. Without Jughead there to squeeze her tight, she struggled to fall asleep. When it was past 1am, she looked at her phone. She wanted to call Jughead. Talk to him. But she knew she shouldn’t. 

“Mom.” A voice whispered from the door where Isaac stood. 

Betty sat up in her bed, seeing the 5 year old wandering towards her. “Hey Buddy. You can’t sleep either?” She asked as he crawled onto her bed.

“No.” He said.

“Come here. You can sleep next to me.” Betty said pulling the covers back for Isaac who sank into the bed. 

“Night Mommy.” Isaac whispered closing his eyes.

“Night Isaac.” Betty whispered before she lay beside him, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

After a few days of missing him. Betty was excited to see Jughead. He’d only been gone 3 days. But she missed him like crazy. She was happy he was coming home early in the day, when Isaac was at school. So she could welcome him home properly. 

Jughead messaged her that he was only 30 minutes away. Betty felt like her heart was racing. Betty had never felt like this before. She’d had boyfriends in the past. But what she had with Jughead was different. They were like 2 puzzle pieces, that only fit with each other. Betty couldn’t help the smile that covered her face when she heard his car pulling up. 

Not wanting to wait till he came through the door. Betty ran outside, her smile growing when she saw him stepping out of the car, holding a bouquet of pink roses. 

Betty ran into his arms. Surprising him with a big bear hug, and a kiss onto his lips. “Welcome home Juggie.” She smiled to him. 

“Wow. If you missed me this much, I need to go away more often.” He joked.

“No. You’re not leaving me again.” She replied. 

Jughead just giggled, holding out the flowers he was surprised he didn’t drop when she hugged him. “Here, these are for you.”

“Jug, you shouldn’t of.” She smiled, grabbing the flowers and placing a kiss onto his cheek. Jughead ran around to the boot. Carrying his suitcase in, while Betty disappeared into the kitchen to place the flowers into water. Jughead dropped his bags by the stairs, and snug up behind Betty. He couldn’t resist. She was wearing a beautiful sundress that stopped just at her knees. Jughead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. And sinking his lips into her neck. “God I missed you.” He whispered in-between kisses. 

“Me too Juggie.” Betty replied leading her head back, closing her eyes. “Wait, I have something to show you.” 

Betty pushed herself off Jughead. Stepping back a few steps as he looked at her. “Show me what?” He asked. 

Betty just smiled. As she flattened out her dress, removing the ruffles that fell on her stomach. Showing him the small bump that was on her stomach. Jughead’s eyes just widened. 

“You’re showing?” He asked, looking down at her stomach. 

“Yeah. It’s so weird. Last night nothing. Then I woke up, and bam!” Betty giggled. 

Jughead couldn’t help but smile. He rubbed the bump with his hands. “You’re okay?”

“Fine Juggie. Better now you’re home.” Betty replied wrapping her arms over his shoulders pulling him into for a deep and thorough kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites & bettycooperxjones


	5. Babies and Arguments

It had been 6 months since the twins were born. And it was rough. Jughead and Betty both felt overwhelmed by it all. But as more time passed, everything began to get easier. Betty and Jughead had a rhythm and a pattern. But every now and then none of that mattered. 

One evening Betty was a mess. Jughead was nowhere to be seen. One baby was settled and happy, and the other would start crying. This happened for hours. And as much as Isaac tried to help. There was nothing he could do but watch Betty crumble as he was still suffering through the flu. After a terrible couple hours, Betty finally got the twins to sleep when Betty heard Jughead stumble home. 

“Betty!” He yelled.

Betty ran to see him, pushing him down the hallway away from the twins room. “Shuhh!” She whispered.

“Sorry.” Jughead giggled stumbling to stand.

“Are you drunk?” Betty asked angrily looking at him.

“No. I am not.” Jughead tried to say seriously, but couldn’t. Just ended up giggling instead.

“Oh my god. You are. So I’m here, going crazy looking after your children. And you’re out getting drunk?” Betty yelled getting angrier by the minute. 

“Wow, calm down Betty.” Jughead replied, stepping towards her. But Betty just walked away from him, storming up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Jughead followed her, feeling his buzz disappearing the more she yelled. When he finally got to their bedroom, he found Betty angrily stripping the bed sheets off the bed.

“Betty, I’ll do it.” He said talking the sheets from her. 

“No, I’ll do it. I do everything else around her.” She snarked back. 

“Betty. I’m sorry okay. I’m here now.” He smiled.

“Why are you drunk? It’s a fucking Thursday.” Betty yelled. 

“I told you I was with Archie. He’s not doing too well.” Jughead responded.

“Oh I know. Not only have I had to deal with 3 children all day. I’ve had to deal with a crying Veronica calling me every hour.” Betty replied.

“I’m sorry. I’m here to help you now. How’s Isaac is he feeling better?” Jughead asked.

“He is. Thank god.” Betty answered. 

“Betty if it’s all too much, you should of called me. I’d be on the first cab home.” Jughead smiled.

“Then you can complain to Archie about how your girlfriend keeps you away from your friends.” Betty responded.

“You’re not my girlfriend. You’re my fiancé. And the mother of my children.” Jughead said, attempting to hold her hand again but he quickly pulled it away.

“Like that matters.” Betty yelled back. 

“Betts.” Jughead said. They both turned their heads when they heard a cry from down the stairs. 

“Fuck!” Betty yelled, beginning to walk to the door. 

“I’ll go. Relax.” Jughead replied. 

“You can’t look after the twins, you’re drunk.” Betty replied angrily.

“I’m sober now. I promise you.” He smiled a cheeky smile before he watched Betty storm into the ensuite, locking the door behind her. 

“Betts.” He said knocking at the door.

“I’m going for a bath. Just leave me alone. Maybe look after your children for once.” She yelled back. 

Arguing was something new to Betty and Jughead. Sure they had little arguments every now and then. But Jughead wasn’t use to Betty screaming at him. It had been happening a lot over the past 6 months, after the stress of the twins were getting to both Betty and Jughead. 

Jughead left her alone, hearing the sound of the bath running, he followed the noise of the screaming. He walked into the twins room, to see Diego screaming loudly. 

“Hey Buddy. It’s okay.” He said picking up the 6 month old. “Shushh.” He whispered, turning his head when Harper joined in. Jughead bent down, pulling Harper into his free hand, resting both children onto his shoulders. “It’s okay. Shushh.” He whispered only having to wait a couple minutes before both children stopped crying, both staring up at their Dad smiling. “You two are so beautiful. You both need to sleep, otherwise Mommy is going to be very sad. And we don’t like Mommy sad do we? No we do not.”

 

Jughead took care of the twins, changing their diapers and feeding them milk Betty had already expressed. But both didn’t want to sleep. Jughead decided instead to place them both on the play-mat inside the tipeee that was lying in the corner of the room. Both twins lay on their backs, looking up at the mobile that lay above them. Jughead lay in-between them both, looking up as they did. 

“Dad.” A voice yelled from the hall. 

“In here Isaac.” Jughead replied. 

Isaac soon walked in, smiling at his Dad that was lying on his back, with both twins lying beside him. Isaac sat crossed legged beside him. “You feeling okay Buddy?” Jughead asked.

“I’m good.” Isaac smiled.

“Good enough to go to school tomorrow?” Jughead asked.

“Maybe not that well.” Isaac laughed.

“Ah huh.” Jughead replied. 

“Where’s Mom?” Isaac asked.

“She’s had a rough day. She’s having a bath.” Jughead replied lifting his head up to see Isaac moving closer. “Don’t get too close Buddy. We don’t want the twins to get sick.”

“I’m sorry.” Isaac replied. 

“It’s okay Buddy. Just if they get your flu, it will not be fun for anyone.” Jughead smiled back. 

“Mommy was sad today.” Isaac said.

“Really?” Jughead asked.

“She was crying earlier. Is it because Veronica is sad too?” Isaac asked.

“No, that’s a completely different reason. I think your Mom was just overwhelmed. The twins have been a handful today. It’s nothing you need to worry about okay Bud.” 

“I wanted to help.” Isaac replied.

“I know you do Isaac. Maybe once you’re better you can. Your Mom needs help sometimes. I know she is superMom, but everyone needs help sometimes. She needs lots to help.” Jughead replied looking down at the twins that still lay awake beside him. “Come on guys. I need some help too. Please, just sleep. The longer you stay awake, the more sad Mommy is going to be. And we don’t like seeing Mommy sad do we? No we don’t. I’m just asking for a little help okay guys.”

“Jug! What are you doing?” A confused looking Betty, with a towel wrapped around her hair looked down at Jughead who was still lying on his back with the twins. 

“Go to bed. I’ve got this.” He replied.

“It doesn’t look like it.” She smiled.

“I do. Go to bed.” He said again before Betty wandered away. 

After a hour, Jughead finally got the twins down to sleep for the night. Jughead even walked Isaac to bed, reading him a story before he wandered back to his bedroom. After being drunk only a few hours earlier, Jughead was completely sober now. All he wanted to do was fall into bed, but he knew he was still in trouble. Not wanting to wake sleeping Betty, Jughead changed into his pj’s, took his pillow and wandered down the stairs lying on the couch in his study, throwing a blanket over him. 

He set the baby monitor on the coffee table beside him, watching as both twins were sound sleep before he lay his head onto the pillow. He tossed and turned on the leather sofa. His head shot up when he heard the door creek open.

“Jug.” A tired looking Betty said looking at his lying uncomfortably on the sofa. “Why are you in here?” She asked.

“I didn’t want to wake you. And I didn’t know if you were still angry with me.” He replied.

Betty still looked angry. But it wasn’t because of their argument earlier, it was because of his idiocy that he would chose to sleep on a uncomfortable couch, over a comfy bed. “You’re an idiot Jughead Jones.”

“I’m sorry, about tonight. I knew I should of been here instead of drinking with Archie. He was just so depressed. And he wanted to drink.” Jughead explained as he shuffled to s sitting position. 

“Well, I just got a message from Veronica. All is good. Archie apologised.” Betty explained. “After a extremely heated argument. Followed by what Veronica says, the best sex of her life.”

“Too much information Veronica.” Jughead cringed as Betty sat at the opposite end of the couch. “Glad they’re okay tho.”

“Why are you in here Jug?” She asked again.

“I didn’t know if you were still angry with me. Thought you might want the bed to yourself tonight.” Jughead said, refusing to met her eyes.

“Seriously?” Betty asked. “It was a fight Jug. You know I can’t sleep without you next to me.”

“I know it’s just…”

“Just? Nothing Jug. I’m sorry for what I said. I know you’re a good father. You’re always helping me when I need it. You’re always there when the kids need you. What I said was wrong. I’m really sorry.” Betty interrupted.

“I’m sorry too.” He smiled back. 

“I think today was just the worst day in a long time.” Betty replied.

“What happened?” Jughead asked.

“The twins, they just wouldn’t stop. Neither would sleep. All they wanted was to be fed. Then they’d cry and not stop. Isaac thought he was helping, but he wasn’t. I tried to look after him too. Poor guy, being sick sucks. He may of witnessed me having a breakdown.” Betty explained causing Jughead to scoot over to her. 

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said pulling her into his arms. 

“Do you miss it Jug? Back when we first got together. The sneaking around. It was just you and me. You would ship Isaac off to FP’s. And it was just you and me.” Betty smiled looking up at him.

“Sometimes I miss it. But I would have this over what we had before any day.” Jughead replied looking at Betty, who was still carrying the stress of the day. “You’re a fantastic mother Betty. And I know you say you don’t care that Isaac isn’t yours, and it doesn’t matter about blood. I see the way you are with the twins. Your face lights up when you’re around them. It’s too late anyway. We can’t return them.” Jughead smiled at Betty, who giggled back resting her head onto his shoulder. 

“It’s gotta get easier right? Twins and a 6 year old?” Betty asked.

“It will. I’m sure of it.” Jughead replied, placing a kiss onto Betty’s head. 

“You know when the twins were being horrible today, and Isaac came by. I looked at Isaac. His nose was running. And I started to think about you.” Betty started to explain lifting her head to look at him.

“Me?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah. I thought about you. You raised Isaac all by yourself. I got really emotional about it. You had no-one but your Dad to help you now and then. I dunno what I would do if you weren’t here to help me. If anything happened to you, I don’t even know how I would cope.” Betty said, tears pricking her eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere Betts. I’m here.” Jughead replied.

“I know. I know you are. Sometimes I think about things like that. I know we’ve only technically been together less than 2 years. But I don’t even want to think about a time when you’re not here. Where I don’t see your beautiful blue eyes looking into mine.” Betty said, running her fingers under her eyes to collect her tears that fell. 

“I can’t predict the future Betty. But I can promise you. I will always be here. For as long as the universe decides, and as long as you want me. I’m here. Always.” Jughead replied placing his finger under her chin, lifting her head up to place a kiss onto her lips.

“I love you Juggie.” She whispered resting her head onto his.

“I love you to Betty.” He replied. 

“I’m sorry for being a horrible girlfriend sometimes.” She whispered.

“Fiancé.” He replied.

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry I’m a horrible, nagging Fiancé.” Betty smiled.

Jughead ignored her, placing another kiss onto Betty’s lips, cradling her head betweens his hands. “Take me to bed Jug.” Betty whispered, and Jughead agreed picking up the baby monitor and carrying Betty up the stairs off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites & bettycooperxjones


	6. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this. Two chapters in one day?  
> Enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit shorter than the rest, and there is a pretty big time jump from the past chapter to this one.  
> Check out the end notes for what's coming next chapter.

Years had past in the Jones home. 16 year old Isaac was in High School, and had a girlfriend. Lily. She was sweet, innocent and treated Isaac kindly. Jughead and Betty were relieved. After a nervous start, Isaac and Lily were so in love. Jughead could see. Isaac’s face would light up when he saw her. A big smile would cover his face when her name appeared on his phone. 

The twins were also growing fast. Both were going to be starting high school in less than 2 years, this scared Jughead and Betty. So much so that when Jughead came home from his final work trip, he and Betty had a talk about having another baby. They had only been trying for less than a month, Betty was a little nervous. She wasn’t in her early twenties this time. The twins had been a surprise, so Betty had never had this feeling before. Especially because Archie and Veronica had been trying to have a child for years, and were unsuccessful. Betty didn’t want to let Jughead down. He was so happy when they made the decision to try for another baby. 

On a Friday evening. After an amazing meal, that Betty cooked. All kids were in bed and Jughead lay in bed, his laptop on his lap. Typing away. Betty had been feeling a little funny for a few days. After a negative pregnancy test a week earlier, Betty decided to take another one. A different brand. Hoping for a different result. 

Betty locked herself in the bathroom. Jughead becoming nervous at the sound of the lock. He looked up from his laptop, seeing the closed door. “Betts. You okay?” He yelled. Neither locked the door, unless something was wrong. When Betty didn’t answer, Jughead wandered to the bathroom door, hearing the toilet flush, he knocked on the door. “Betty. You okay?” He asked again.

When Betty didn’t answer Jughead became nervous. Knocking again. Just has he knocked, Betty swung open the door, holding up the pregnancy test in her hand. “Oh.” Jughead said walking back to the bed with Betty. “I thought the last one was negative?” He asked taking the test from her hand, grabbing her other hand with his. 

“I thought I’d get another brand. See if this one is positive.” Betty said, not being overly positive that the test will say she’s pregnant. 

“How long do we have to wait?” He asked.

“3 minutes apparently.” Betty replied placing her head onto Jughead’s shoulder. 

They both sat there in silence. Neither not knowing what to say. When Betty look the test last week she was so happy. A big smile fell over her face, and she cried for hours when the test was negative. Neither Betty or Jughead wanted to get their hopes up this time. 

Both their heads shot up when they heard the timer from Betty’s phone ring. “You ready?” He asked looking at Betty. 

“Yes.” She replied. 

Jughead turned the stick over. Staring at it for a couple seconds before he looked back at Betty. “It’s positive.” He said smiled.

“Really?” Betty asked as a smile came over her face. 

“Yes. You’re pregnant Betty. We’re having another baby.” Jughead replied his smile getting bigger and bigger before he threw Betty into his arms hugging her close before he pressed his lips onto hers. 

“We’re having another baby.” Betty said when she pulled back from the kiss, smiling like crazy. Betty threw her lips onto Jughead’s again. Forcing her tongue into his mouth. They both fell back onto the bed. Jughead’s hands moving up Betty’s body. Betty running her hands straight to Jughead’s pants that she was eager to pull down. They both jumped when they heard a loud thumb coming from outside the door. “What was that?” Betty asked. 

“Wait here.” Jughead said straightening his clothes before he opened the door and looked around the dark hallway. He wandered across the hall, he opened Isaac’s door switching on the light hearing another loud thump when Isaac jumped from his bed, and Jughead saw that he wasn’t alone. “Isaac.” He shouted when he saw his girlfriend Lily covering her face with his covers. 

“Dad!” Isaac shouted. 

Jughead, shocked. Stepped into the hallway. “Lily, get dressed now. I’ll take you home.” He said before he left both teenagers half naked. 

Still shocked from what he saw. Jughead went back into his bedroom. Facing a confused looking Betty. “Jug, what is it?” She asked. 

“So. Isaac has a visitor.” He replied.

“What?” She asked, still confused. 

“Lily. She was in Isaac’s bed.” He said. “Can you take her home. I need to talk to Isaac.” Jughead explained. 

“Umm. Yeah. Sure.” Betty smiled standing up and throwing on her coat.

“Jug. He’s 16. Remember you at 16. At 18 you were a father. Don’t be too harsh on him.” Betty said resting her hand onto his arm. 

“I’m sorry about this. Happy news to be interrupted by my idiot son.” Jughead snarled. 

“Jug. Relax. See you soon.” Betty said placing a small kiss onto his lips before she walked out to the hallway, seeing a red faced Lily waiting by Isaac’s door. “Come on Sweetie. I’ll take you home.” Betty smiled to the young girl. 

Jughead still couldn’t believe it. His son was having sex. It only felt like yesterday he was calling him Daddy and asking to sleep in his bed because he had a scary dream.

 

After waiting a couple minutes. Jughead walked into Isaac’s room, this time knocking before he entered. Isaac, who had a looked of embarrassment on his face swung his legs off his bed. “Dad, can we not talk about this please.” He said. 

Jughead ignored him, sitting on the bed next to him. “Are you being safe?” He asked.

“God, yes Dad.” He replied. “Lily is on the pill.”

“I don’t only mean safe from pregnancy. I mean safe, as in condoms. The last thing you want is a STD or STI.”

“Dad, please can we not talk about this.” Isaac said again.

“You need to be safe Isaac. I’ll buy you some condoms tomorrow.” Jughead said.

“Dad. I can buy them myself okay.” Isaac said.

“Isaac. I just want you to be safe okay. Because I wasn’t always.” Jughead said attempting to give Isaac a reassuring smile. 

“I know you and Ethel had me when you were 18. And I was a mistake. I know okay.” Isaac replied angrily. 

“You don’t know the whole story Isaac. Ethel told you stuff that was written in that letter. But not everything.” Jughead explained. “I never want you to think I never wanted you. You were a surprise okay. I wasn’t the best person when I was a teenager. I was in love with someone else when I was with Ethel. The only reason me and your real Mom slept together was because I was a horny teenager, and I wanted to forget about my true love that I was too scared to tell. I never loved her.”

“I love Lily.” Isaac replied.

“I know you do Buddy. So I want you to be careful. When Ethel told me she was pregnant. I freaked out. But when she said she was going to have an abortion. I stopped her. You may not of been planned. But I knew I loved you. Then when you were born. When I saw you, I fell in love. I don’t want to scare you Isaac. But you need to be careful. I don’t want you to do what I did. I love you. But being a Dad at 18 is something I wouldn’t recommend.”

“I know Dad. I don’t want to be a father. Not now. We’re safe. I promise you.” Isaac replied.

“Good. Now for the hard bit.” Jughead frowned.

“That wasn’t the hard bit?” Isaac asked looking worried.

“No sneaking girls into your room okay. I don’t want your brother or sister to have to experience what I experienced tonight okay. And please if you are having sex. Please don’t do it when me or your mother are home.” Jughead smiled.

“Okay Dad.” Isaac smiled back.

“Good. Also you’re grounded.” Jughead said as he exited the room.

“Dad!” Isaac yelled.

“I’m serious. School. Home. That’s it. For a week.” Jughead replied before he closed the door behind him.

 

Jughead lay in bed, typing away on his laptop when Betty came home. “How’d it go?” She asked.

“Good. Kinda awkward. But okay. How was the car ride?” Jughead asked.

“Awkward. I’m so happy to be back.” Betty said collapsing on the bed. 

Jughead closed his laptop lid. “You’re always so secretive when you’re writing.” Betty smiled.

“With this one I am. You can’t read it till it’s completely done.” Jughead smiled. 

“Have your secrets Juggie. I’ll have mine.” Betty sniggered standing off the bed, and walking across the room.

“Wait.” Jughead jumped from the bed, following Betty. “I think we were rudely interrupted.” Jughead smiled placing a small kiss onto Betty’s lips guiding her back to the bed. 

Jughead lay Betty on the bed, as he hovered above her placing his lips onto her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, running his hands down her shirt pulling it up till her stomach showed. Placing a kiss onto her flat tummy. “What if it’s twins again?” He asked.

“Better not be. I don’t think I can deal with another 2.” Betty giggled. “Do you want a boy or a girl?” She asked as he hovered above her.

Betty smiled up at him, running her hands through his hair. “Girl. Then we’re even.”

“I like the sound of that.” Betty replied pulling Jughead down, kissing him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites & bettycooperxjones
> 
> Next chapter is a big one. What was going through Betty's mind when Jughead was in a coma for 2 weeks. Find out next chapter.


	7. Tears, so much tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long. Make sure you've ready chapter 2 of 18 and a Daddy coda before you read this.

Day 0

“You know what’s coming up Betts?” A smiling Jughead whispered to Betty, wrapping his arms around her growing pregnant belly. 

“What’s that Juggie?” Betty answered leaning back as Jughead places kisses down her neck.

“Just a little something called our anniversary.” Jughead replied in-between kisses.

“I remember Jug. You think I’d forget something like that?” Betty replied loving the feel of the kisses he was placing on her neck.

“Uh huh. Sure. I’m sure you remembered.” He replied smugly stepping away. 

“I did. Jug. Of course I remembered.” Betty protested watching a smug looking Jughead leaning against the kitchen counter picking up an apple before he bit into it. “Whatever. How was drop off?”

Jughead’s smile faded. Jughead didn’t have the best morning. Harper who was becoming embarrassed of her Dad, requested that Jughead drop her off a few block away. His heart broke. “It was okay.” He lied taking another bite. 

“Was Harper being cruel again?” Betty asked. Harper did the same thing to her Mom when she dropped her off. 

“It hurts a little you know. I never went through that with Isaac. I was like a superhero to him.” Jughead remembered how much Isaac loved him.

“It’s different with girls. She’ll soon realise how mean she is being.” Betty replied, trying to liven Jughead’s spirits. 

“Whatever. I’m off. See you soon. Have fun at work.” Jughead smiled. 

“Bye Juggie.” Betty whispered placing a small kiss onto Jughead’s lips before he walked out the door. 

 

Day 1

The permeant tears that stung Betty’s eyes fell. Her eyes were bright red. She had never felt so useless before. She sat beside his bed. Her fingers linked with his. She refused to let him go. Isaac lay asleep on the arm chair across from her. His eyes were red too. 

After her outburst yesterday at Harper. Betty asked FP to take them home. She couldn’t deal with having to look after anyone right now. Her number one priority was Jughead. She asked Isaac to go too, but he refused. He didn’t want to leave his Dad side, especially if anything happened. 

Betty fiddled with her left hand. After his wedding ring was removed before his surgery, Betty placed it onto her finger. It was too big, but she didn’t care. She moved even closer to him, moving her hand to push back the black curl that fell over his face. “Oh Juggie. I need you to be okay. To wake up. Because it’s been 1 day. 1 day since I talked to you. I don’t think I’ve ever gone this long without speaking to you, not since I returned to Riverdale. I don’t know what I’ll do if you never wake up. I can’t lose you Jug. We can’t lose you.” Betty said looking over at sleeping Isaac. 

“Do you remember what you said to me? Years ago. You said you’d never leave me. I need you to stick to that. Please Jug.” Betty whispered. 

“Mrs Jones.” A friendly voice said from the door. 

Betty looked up, and wiped away the tears. “Hi.” Betty responded. 

“I’m sorry, I need to replace the dressings. You can go get a coffee, or go for a walk. It’s not that pleasant.” The young doctor said. 

“I don’t want to leave him.” Betty replied forcing a smile. 

“Okay.” The doctor replied, pulling over a stool beside Jughead’s bed, placing a tray onto his bed. “Most families tend to stay. I thought I’d just warn you.”

“How is he doing?” Betty asked.

“Sorry Mrs Jones. I don’t really know much. I’m just a intern. I’m here to replace the dressings. I’m not on your husbands case.” She replied, placing on gloves. 

“Sorry.” Betty replied.

“It’s okay.” The doctor smiled. She picked up some utensils, pealing back the bandage that covered his head. Betty seeing the big cut that ran on the side of his head. “Oh my god.” Betty said swing the scar. 

“Sorry. It’s pretty gnarly. That’s why we need to change the dressings twice a day.” She smiled at Betty.

Betty looked down. She didn’t want to see. She just moved her hands to her stomach, rubbing. 

“How far along are you?” She asked Betty.

“26 weeks.” Betty replied.

“I’m so sorry. This must be a horrible thing to have to deal with while being pregnant. I don’t even know what I would do if my husband was in this situation.” The doctor replied.

“As long as he’s okay, I don’t mind going through it. I just wish I knew he was okay.” Betty replied.

“Mom.” A voice from Isaac said.

“Isaac.” Betty turned to face him.

“Is he awake?” A sleepy Isaac asked.

“No, not yet honey.” Betty answered. 

“I’m all done. I hope he wakes up soon. If you need someone to talk to. I’m here. Just ask for Dr Casey at the nurses station.” The doctor smiled to Betty.

“Thanks.” Betty smiled back as she walked out the room.

“Did she say if Dad is gonna wake up soon?” Isaac asked walking over to Jughead’s bed.

“No. I really hope it’s soon.” Betty replied. 

 

Day 2

On day 2 Betty was still by his side. She didn’t know that someone could cry as much as she has over the past 2 days. People had come and gone. Given Betty a hug, some flowers. Telling her to keep her head up. Not to give up. Betty was screaming on the inside. But she didn’t have the energy to yell. Not anymore. 

After finally convincing Isaac to go home for a good sleep, Betty was next to him again. Holding his hand tight. Hoping to feel him squeezing her hand, but he didn’t. 

“B!” Veronica yelled when she saw Betty by his side. 

“Veronica, what are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be in New York?” Betty asked. 

“Archie called me. I yelled at him for not telling me sooner. How is he? Any news?” Veronica asked looking back and forth between Jughead and Betty.

“No news. The doctor keeps saying no news is good news. He’s just trying to recover from the operation.” Betty replied. 

Veronica looked at her best friend. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was all over the place. Her clothes were stained. “Betty, come here.” Veronica said walking over to her friend, hugging her tight. 

“I can’t cry anymore Veronica.” Betty said when she felt tears stinging her eyes. 

“I don’t know what I can say Betty. Archie is a mess too. I still can’t believe he kept it from me. He wants to be here to badly. He doesn’t want to crowd you.” Veronica said.

“He’s Jughead’s best friend. He should be here too.” Betty smiled to Veronica.

“I’ll tell him.” Veronica said pulling Betty out of the hug. “How’s baby?” Veronica placed a hand onto Betty’s stomach. 

“Good, I think. He kicks every now and then. My mind keeps going to.. what if Jughead never gets to met him.” Betty said as she cries again.

“Betty, no. Don’t think like that.” Veronica pulled Betty into another hug. “He will wake up, and all three of you will be safe and happy.”

“How do you know?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know Betty. But this is Jughead. He’s one of the strongest people I know. Just don’t let him hear me say that.” Veronica smiled, causing Betty to giggle. 

“Can we change the subject please. I need to think about something else. How’s IVF?” Betty asked.

“Oh, not good.” Veronica replied, looking sad.

“I’m so sorry V.” Betty said.

“It’s okay. But I’ve decided. This is the last time. I can’t go through it anymore Betty.” Veronica said looking defeated. 

“I’m sorry. If you want any kids. I’ve got 2 at home that I’m sure would love to live at the Prembrooke with you.” Betty smiled.

“I’d rather have that one in your belly if you’re offering.” Veronica joked.

Betty said nothing, just looking down at her belly then back at Jughead. “I’m sorry B. It was a joke.” Veronica said when Betty started to cry again.

“I just need him to be here with me. I can’t do any of this without him.” Betty replied.

 

Day 5

By day 5 Betty started to get used to the hospital. The smells, surroundings, the people. Betty made friends with the coffee cart barista. She came by twice a day, handing Betty a black coffee. Betty finally let the twins in to see Jughead. She wanted to shield them from seeing Jughead down, and beaten. But when Diego and Harper brushed past her in anger, they both crumbled at the sight of their father lying unconscious in a hospital bed. 

After crying with them all day, Betty was able to get FP to take them back home, not before she talked to him.

“Where is his Mom? Does she know about this?” Betty asked a tired looking FP.

“I called her. She said she couldn’t take the time off work.” FP replied.

“Are you serious? He’s her son. Does she even care?” Betty asked angrily. 

“Jug hasn’t seen his Mom in years. She hasn’t even met Isaac.” FP explained. 

This was all Betty needed. The anger that had been pouring through her veins for days was all directed at one person. 

Betty found Gladys phone number in Jughead’s phone, calling her from a empty room next to Jughead. 

“Hello.” Gladys answered. “Who is this.”

“Hi, Gladys. This is Betty Jones. I’m married to your son.” Betty started.

“How did you get my number?” Gladys asked.

“I just want to know why you’re not here?” Betty started to yell. “You’re son could die. And you care more about the rent than your own sons life? Explain that to me?”

The phone was silent. Betty getting more and more angry. “I .. I can’t.” Gladys replied. “Jug wouldn’t want me there.”

“I don’t really want you here either. But you’re his fucking mother.” Betty yelled louder.

“I … I.” Gladys stumbled.

“I. I Nothing. Grow a fucking pair, and make your way to Riverdale. Because it could be the last time you see him alive.” Betty yelled before she hung up the phone, and cried falling to the floor. 

 

Day 7

It had been a week. And nothing was new. The doctors were starting to worry. They kept telling Betty he should wake any day now. That it was all up to him. Veronica had been visiting every day. Giving Betty a change of clothes because she refused to go home. Veronica had to push her into the shower to clean her. When Veronica looked at her best friend, there was something in Betty’s eyes. She had lost all hope. 

 

Day 8

FP and Isaac were able to concise Betty to go home. After she made them promise, no matter what, to call if there was any news. Good or bad. Archie drove Betty home. Helping her into the house. “I can stay if you want.” Archie said.

“No, I’ll be okay. I just want to shower. And sleep.” Betty replied.

“Okay. Call me, for anything okay Betty.” Archie replied.

“Yeah. Thanks for looking after the twins too. I just can’t…” Betty said before Archie cut her off.

“It’s no big deal Betty. I’ll come by in the morning to take you back to the hospital.”

Betty just nodded before she walked into the house. 

She looked around. She’d never felt so lonely before in her life. Every corner of the house she saw him. Standing in the kitchen. Lying on the couch. Sitting with his laptop at his desk. When she finally got to her bedroom, she fell onto the bed. And cried. She stripped off her clothes, finding one of his dirty t-shirts, she threw it on and snuggled close into his pillow. His smell was everywhere. She tried to sleep. But she couldn’t sleep. Not without him next to her. After nothing for a couple hours. She pulled out her phone. Opening the videos. Betty smiled when she pressed play. 

 

-

“Jug, don’t. I look like crap.” Betty said, trying to cover the camera with her hands as both lay in bed one early morning. 

“You look beautiful. You always do.” Jughead replied. 

“Give it here.” Betty said turning the camera to face him. “How do you like that Juggie.” 

“I don’t care.” Jughead replied, poking his tongue out. 

“Lovely Jug.” Betty replied, smiling at him. “I know something else you can do with that tongue Juggie.” Betty laughed in the background. 

“Betty. You now have that on video. What would your mother say?” Jughead laughed.

“I don’t care.” Betty replied, moving the camera above as she places a kiss onto his lips. “Do you love me?” She asked.

“You know I do.” Jughead replied.

“Tell me. I want evidence that you love me.” Betty asked moving the camera close to his face. 

“What and these babies in your belly isn’t enough evidence?” Jughead asked moving his hands to her Belly. 

“Tell me.” Betty asked again.

Jughead sat up in the bed. Looking straight unto the lens of the camera. “Betty Cooper. I love you, so much. And one day I’m going to make you my wife.”

 

-

When the video finished Betty was in tears. “Juggie, please wake up. I need you.” She whispered before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

 

Day 9

“I’m just sick of crying. I’m sick of missing him. I just want him. Only he can make me happy again.” An exhausted Betty said to FP. 

“I know Betty. I get it. I wish he would just wake up too.” FP agreed. 

“Is baby okay? After the scare?” FP asked.

“Baby is okay. Here, feel.” Betty said reaching out for FP’s hand she rested it on her belly. 

“Wow.” FP said. The feeling if his grandson kicking, bring him to tears. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry more.” Betty said when he moved his hand away.

“I’m just so scared Betty. He’s the only thing I’ve done right. If I could swap places with him, I’d do it in a snap.” FP cried.

“I know. Me too.” Betty replied. 

“How are the kids? Isaac has been so strong through all this.” FP asked.

“The twins are managing. Archie and Veronica have them under control. I don’t want them here. I know they’re 12. And they can handle it. I just don’t want them to have to. Isaac has been a god send. He’s been so strong through all of this. I don’t think I could get through any of this without him.”

 

Day 10

“Juggie, I know you like the drama, but this is getting really ridiculous now.” Betty said as she sat by Jughead’s bed. 

“Hello.” A voice from the door said.

“Hi.” Betty responded looking at the black haired woman looking back.

“You’re Betty Cooper right?” She asked.

“Jones actually.” Betty corrected. 

Betty soon realised who she was. “You came.” Betty said.

“He’s my son.” Gladys smiled. Betty took a step towards Gladys. “I needed to see him. Before….”

“Before he dies?” Betty asked angrily.

“No. He’s not gonna die is he?” Gladys asked Betty.

“I don’t know. He could.” Betty said. 

Gladys looked Betty up and down. “You’re pregnant?” She asked.

“I am.” Betty responded.

“I’m so sorry.” Gladys said.

“What that I’m pregnant or that you never even bothered to see your son when he was healthy?” Betty asked snarky. 

“That Jughead might be leaving behind a child.” Gladys said.

“He has 3 kids actually. But you would know that if you cared about him.” Betty said. 

“I needed to get away from Riverdale. I still love my son.” Gladys said.

“If you loved him, you’d never of left him.” Betty said stepping closer to Gladys.

“You don’t know the whole story okay.” Gladys said.

“I don’t need to. All I know is you abandoned your son when he needed you. You left him to be raised by an alcoholic.” Betty said.

“You have no right to judge me.” Gladys said.

“Get out!” Betty yelled.

“You asked me to be here.” Gladys replied.

“I don’t fucking care. Get the fuck out. NOW!” Betty yelled. Tears streaming down her face as she pointed at the door. 

Gladys looked her up and down again. And then back at Jughead before she turned around and walked out the door. 

Betty struggled to breath. She collapsed onto the chair beside Jughead. Her hands running through her hair. Only a couple minutes later Veronica came in, running to her friends side. 

“Betty, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me please.” Veronica asked crouching beside Betty.

“I can’t do this. I. …. I have to go.” Betty said running from the room leaving a puzzled Veronica in her wake. 

 

Betty stumbled down the corridor. She eventually stopped when she saw the hospital chapel. She calmed her breathing and opened the door. Seeing no one was in there she sat at the front of the chapel. Tears fell uncontrollably. Betty looked down, through her tears. Moving her hands to her pregnant belly. And she whispered. “I need you Juggie. I need you here. We need you.” The words made her cry more. Betty couldn’t hold it in anymore. She cried, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Rocking back and forth Betty screamed. Then she felt someone rushing to her side. She looked up, and saw Isaac. He had tears in his eyes too. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight. “I don’t want to live in a world where he isn’t alive. I love him so much. It’s killing me that he’s not here. “ Betty cried as Isaac hugged her. 

They sat there for minutes. Both crying, holding each other. “You’re so strong Mom. For all of us. When Dad wakes up.” Isaac started. “What if he doesn’t?” Betty asked. “He will. I know he will.” Isaac replied. “He’s going to be so proud of you.”

“I miss him Isaac. So much.” Betty said. “I”m sick of crying. Im sick of missing him. I’m sick of trying to be strong. I need him. Only he can make me happy again.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Isaac said. He looked around. The chapel was empty. He looked ahead. The murals staring down at them. “I know this might sound a little crazy. Dad never was religious. But, we should pray.”

“What?” Betty asked confused.

“Maybe if we pray, God. Wherever he is, if he does exist will listen. And bring him back to us.” 

 

Day 12

It was coming up to 2 weeks. Everyone Jughead loved was here. Betty sat on the couch with Diego lying, resting his head onto Betty’s lap. Harper sat beside Jughead’s bed, with Isaac next to her. FP stood by the door, leaning against the wall. Even Archie and Veronica were here too. Veronica sitting in Archie’s lap next to Betty. 

“Do you remember Betty. When we met him. FP, you brought him round to my house. What were we. 4, 5? We were in the backyard. And he was so shy. He stood behind your legs.” Archie said with a smile on his face towards FP. 

“I practically had to push him towards you two. He was so scared.” FP remembered. 

“Betty, do you remember. You walked up hime first. You introduced yourself. I think you said. I’m Betty. I like your hat.” Archie laughed.

“I remember.” Betty replied running her hands through Diego’s hair. “It didn’t take long for the real Jughead to come out. I just remember playing hide and seek a few minutes later. I found you two because you both wouldn’t stop talking.”

“He wasn’t very good at that game.” Archie said. 

“Do you remember your 16th birthday Betty? He saved for months to buy you those flowers. Pink roses.” Veronica smiled.

“It wasn’t just the flowers. He wrote a letter too. It was so sweet. I don’t know how I didn’t know he loved me back then.” Betty frowned.

“Now I think about it, it was pretty obvious.” Archie replied to Veronica walking his chest. 

“How about you Isaac. You must have some amazing memories of your Dad.” Veronica asked Isaac who was silent. 

Isaac ignored Veronica, looking at Jughead who lay close to him. 

“Isaac?” Betty asked. 

“This is weird.” Isaac finally responded.

“What do you mean?” Archie asked.

“You’re speaking about him like he’s already dead. He’s not, he’s right here.” Isaac spat out.

“The doctor said speaking to him can help.” Betty explained.

“Of course I have stories. Amazing memories of him. Because he was. No he is the best Dad ever. I can’t sit here. Telling stories about him like it’s his funeral.” Isaac yelled before he stood up, looked straight at Betty and stormed out. 

“Isaac!” Betty yelled, about to move Diego off her lap when Archie held up his hand. “I’ll go Betty.”

Archie followed Isaac quickly. He was only a couple feet away from him. “Isaac!” Archie yelled. 

Isaac turned to Archie’s voice. “Come back, now.” Archie yelled. He was angry. Angry at Isaac, angry at what was happening to his best friend. 

“What Archie? Tell stories about him while he lays dying in the corner.” Isaac spat out. 

“Did you see Betty just now? Did you see her smiling.” Archie said.

Isaac said nothing, just looking at his feet. 

“That is the first time in nearly 2 weeks she’s smiled. I know on the inside she is screaming. And you are too. Along with the twins. But if exchanging stories about your Dad makes Betty, or you forget about the horrible situation Jughead is in, then we exchange stories. Because there is nothing any of us can do. If I could bring him out of that coma I would. But I can’t.” Archie said.

Isaac nodded his head. Archie pulling Isaac into a quick hug before they both walked back into Jughead’s room. Isaac took a seat next to Betty and Diego on the couch. Everyone started at him.

“I don’t have many memories from when I was really little. But there is always one that sticks in my mind.” Isaac spoke, everyone interested in what he had to say. “I don’t know if you remember. But when I ran away. And you found me Granddad in Mrs Turners house.” Isaac said looking at FP.

“Yeah I remember. You’re Dad was a mess. Thought you were gone for good.” FP said.

“That evening, after we talked. He put me to bed. As usual. I tried to sleep. But I couldn’t. So I wandered into his room. He was in the shower, or something. So I just climbed into his bed. Rested my head on his pillow. When he saw me, I was expecting him to tell me to go to my room. Go back to bed But he didn’t. He pulled the covers on me, and lay next to me. He kissed me on the head, said I love you. Sweet dreams. And I fell asleep.” Isaac smiled looking over at Jughead. “No matter how angry he was with me after I did something stupid. He would always tell me he loved me. And I would tell the same back.”

“He loves you so much Isaac. You’re his first. He struggled so much with you. I remember. But I knew from the first time he looked at you. That he loved you. And nothing would ever change that.” FP smiled to Isaac.

 

Day 14

“Mom, Mom. Wake up.” Isaac screamed waking Betty up from her sleep in the hospital room.

“What’s happening?” She asked, dazed.

“It’s Dad.” Isaac said. Betty opened her eyes seeing people rushing in, crowding Jughead, hiding him from her view.

“Mrs Jones. I’m gonna need to to leave.” A doctor shouted.

“But …. but.” She asked, too tired to argue her and Isaac stepped into the hall as the door shut behind them.

The could hear nothing. Both getting more and more anxious as time went on. After a solid 20 minutes the door swung open, and people rushed back into the hall. Betty and Isaac looked at each other. 

“Mrs Jones. Can you come in please.” Betty heard a voice say. She couldn’t read the faces of the nurses. She slowly walked into the room, locking eyes with Jughead.

“Hi beautiful.” A sleepy looking Jughead smiled at her.

“Oh my god.” Betty yelled, rushing to his side, not losing eye contact with him. She ran her fingers of his face, smiling as he looked straight into her eyes. “You’re awake?”

 

Day 15

Betty lay beside Jughead. His arms wrapped around her, spooning her. Betty hadn’t left his side since he opened his eyes. Now he was awake, she wasn’t leaving his side. 

It was 2am when Jughead woke. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering what woke him. When he heard it again. The sniffles and cries, he looked at Betty. They were coming from her. 

“Betts.” Jughead asked. She spun her head around. Her face covered in tears. She tried to wipe her face, but it was obvious she was upset. ‘What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Jug. Sorry I woke you.” She said. 

“Betty, why are you crying?” He asked again.

“I keep overthinking. I nearly lost you.” Betty replied turning to face Jughead.

“I’m here Betty.” Jughead replied.

“I know. I know you are. But you have no idea Jug. What I went through. All I kept thinking about was how I couldn’t lose you. After everything. I couldn’t even imagine what life would be without you.” Betty replied, more tears falling as she talked.

“I’m so sorry Betty.” Is all Jughead could say. 

“Now they’re happy tears tho.” Betty said running hand up to his cheek. “I’m never leaving your side again.”

“Sounds perfect me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out my tumblrs lizzybuggywrites & bettycooperxjones


	8. V & J

Jughead had been back home a couple weeks since his near deadly accident. He had never been so happy to work from home, because he couldn’t bear to imagine how he would go into work everyday. Walking around the house was a struggle for him. His headaches were becoming less and less common, but the pain in his leg was always there. He was still on crutches, and wished he had the strength to climb the stairs back to his bedroom he shared with Betty. He was sick of the spare bedroom. Jughead had only been in rehab for his leg for just over a week, but he was ready to quit now. He had never felt so useless before, having to get very pregnant Betty to do nearly everything for him. 

A angry Jughead stormed through the lounge, hobbling along with his crutches with FP quick on his heals. 

“Jug. Jug!” FP yelled following Jughead, but he just ignored him.

Betty looked up from the couch, she smiled when she saw Jughead, but her smile soon faded when she saw him huffing in anger. “Jug, you okay?” She asked stepping towards him.

Jughead said nothing, walking past her with his crutches not even looking up to see her face. “Jug, you okay?” She asked about to follow him down the hall when FP pulled on her hand. Pulling her back. “Leave him.” FP said. 

They both looked down the hall when they heard a loud slamming for the study door. “What happened today? No progress?” Betty asked FP who was shaking his head. 

“Not a good rehab day Betty.” FP replied. 

“You want a coffee?” Betty asked.

“Yes please,” FP replied. 

Betty and FP wandered into the kitchen. Betty switched on the kettle before she joined FP who was sitting at the kitchen island. “What happened at rehab?” Betty asked again.

“Not good Betty. Not good.” FP shook his head. 

“Now I’m worried.” Betty said looking back towards the direction of the study.

“Just leave him. He wants to moap, let him moap.” FP said. 

“What happened? I want to know.” Betty said again.

FP exhaled heavily. “You know Maria left, she’s only holiday for a few weeks. So there was this new nurse, Judy. She seemed really old school. I don’t think that woman has a gentle bone in her body. Her and Jug were doing well for a while, then Jughead wanted some time to chill. He was getting tired, and Judy wouldn’t let him. I think Judy lives by the rule, you need to be cruel to be kind.” FP explained. “I won’t go into it, but Jughead kinda gave up. He still had a hour to go, but he had enough. So he hoped to his crutches and strut out of the hospital.”

“What did she say to him?” Betty asked.

“It wasn’t that bad really. Just a few remarks, hut his ego and his manhood more than anything I think.” FP said looking at a worried and concerned Betty.

“He was doing so well. I really hope this doesn’t set him back.” Betty frowned. 

 

Betty left Jughead alone for a few hours. She knew he needed to chill out. After cooking dinner, and saying good night to the kids, Betty walked into Jughead’s study hoping to find Jughead in a better mood. 

“Jug.” Betty said slowly opening the door. 

Betty turned her head around, seeing Jughead lying on his leather sofa. With his injured leg up, looking sorry for himself. “Jug, you okay?” She asked closing the door behind him.

“Oh I am fantastic Betty. I’ve never been better.” He said sarcastically. 

“Jug, it’s okay. I know it’s tough. Maybe you can take a break for a few weeks. Get back into it when Maria gets back. You were doing so well with her.” Betty said standing beside him. 

“You don’t know anything Betty. You don’t know what I’m going through? It’s been weeks and I’m no better now then the day I crashed.” Jughead said in anger. 

“Jug, it’s okay.” Betty smiled.

“No, Betty. It’s not okay.” The anger in his voice sounding cruel. “I can’t do anything by myself. It’s like I’m a goddam child.” Jughead picked up his crutch, throwing it across the room in anger, and scaring Betty.

She moved closer to him, seeing the anger and disappointment in his eyes. “Jug, relax okay. There is no rush.” She said resting her hand on his shoulder. Jughead moved his body, Betty’s hand dropping. 

“I wish I fucking died in that accident. Then I wouldn’t be such a burden.” Jughead said in a cruel tone. 

Betty stood tall in anger. Not believing what he had just said. Tears formed in her eyes. ‘Are you kidding me?” She asked. “Are you actually serious?”

“Betty.” Jughead said, knowing he shouldn’t of said that. 

“Do you have any idea what I went through? What your children, and father went through while you were in hospital?” Betty asked. 

Jughead refused to look at her eyes. 

“I went through hell Jughead. The stress nearly killing this baby you so desperately wanted.” Betty said rubbing her stomach. “You need to grow the fuck up Jughead. Stop being such a baby. It’s hard, I get that. Learning to walk again. But if this is the Jughead that is coming home, I don’t want him here. The Jughead I know would never want to leave his children that he adores more than anything else in the world.”

“Betty, I’m sorry okay.” He said, his voice not fully believing it himself. 

“Do what you want Jughead. I don’t care. If you want to moan and feel sorry for yourself, do what you want. But I won’t stand here and watch you think this world is better off without you in it.” Betty yelled at him before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. 

 

After a while Jughead crawled onto the floor, picking up his crutch he threw across the room in anger, and picked himself off the floor and went back to the spare bedroom he and Betty were calling their bedroom for the past few weeks. Jughead looked confused when Betty wasn’t there. He then lowered his head in shame, knowing she was most likely up the stairs in their bedroom. Not wanting to deal with another fight Jughead crawled into the spare bed, and threw the covers over him and drifted off to sleep. 

Jughead woke the following day by himself. He rolled over to see it was past 9. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept so late. He couldn’t hear any noises, knowing Betty must of already taken the kids to school, and gone to work. Jughead huffed to himself, walking to the kitchen and found a plate of cold pancakes on the bench. Smiling to himself he knew Betty would of left them for him. Even when she was angry with him, she still wanted to make sure he had breakfast. 

Jughead hadn’t felt so low in a long time. Still angry about yesterdays events, and the fight with Betty. Jughead retreated to his study, opening his laptop to write. There is one thing Jughead never lost when he was angry, and that was his writing. He sat there for hours. Looking back and forth between his laptop and his phone. Betty must of really been angry with him, because by now she would of messaged and called him numerous times. Jughead threw his phone into the desk drawer, and continued typing for a few more hours until he heard a door slam, followed by footsteps. 

Jughead looked up. “Betty?” He asked. 

No-one replied. The foot steps just got closer and closer.

“Hello.” Jughead yelled still unsure of who it was. 

Jughead looked at the door a little worried about who might be walking through. When someone popped their head through the door, Jughead was relieved, but unhappy with who it was.

“Veronica. What are you doing here?” Jughead asked rudely.

“Oh, it’s nice to see you too Jughead.” Veronica said sitting in the chair by the desk. 

‘What do you want?” He asked again shutting his laptop.

“Geez, Betty said you were in a bad mood. But geez.” Veronica smiled.

“You spoke to her?” Jughead asked.

“She called me last night. Close to tears.” Veronica said.

Jughead said nothing, just looking down. “You two have to be the most dramatic couple ever.” Veronica joked.

“Excuse me?” Jughead asked, confused.

“You guys seem to fight every second week. For people who are so in love, you sure love to argue.” Veronica said.

“Seriously Veronica? What do you want?” Jughead asked.

“I came to see you idiot.” Veronica said. “After last night, Betty said you were feeling low. So I thought I’d come see you.”

“And why would you think seeing you would make me feel better?” He scowled.

“Jug, snap out of it okay. So what therapy is taking longer than expected? But theres no need to pick fights with Betty over it.” Veronica said raising her voice.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about Veronica.” Jughead yelled. 

“Jug, get over yourself.” She yelled back.

“Just leave Veronica. You have no idea how hard it is. To have to depend on your wife, or your son for help. I can’t even shower properly without Betty helping me. Do you have any idea how emasculating that is?”

“You don’t think I don’t know how hard it is Jughead. To not be able to do the one thing a woman should do?” Veronica yelled back, causing Jughead to feel instantly guilty. “At least you can fix your problem.”

Jughead looked over at Veronica. Who was close to tears. Jughead had been through a tough couple of weeks after his accident. But Veronica had been dealing with infertility tissues for years. “I’m sorry Veronica.” He said looking sorry.

“I’m sick of that word. Sorry. I’m sick of people telling me they’re sorry. Sorry you can’t get pregnant. Sorry you’re probably never going to carry your own baby. Sorry. Sorry. Just shut up!” Veronica yelled, spilling her emotions onto Jughead. 

Jughead didn’t know what to say. He knew all about the issues Veronica and Archie were having with fertility. Betty always told him. But he’s never heard it straight from Veronica before. Even though they were friends, they were never that close. “I know this means nothing Veronica, but I really am sorry. I wish you didn’t have to go through any of this. I know how much you want your own baby.”

“It’s okay Jughead. I’m just getting used to the fact that I will most likely never have a baby of my own.” Veronica replied wiping away a falling tear. “I want to help you. You and Betty shouldn’t have to deal with any of this drama. You’ve had enough. What happened yesterday? Betty said you came home angry.”

Jughead shook his head, not wanting to tell her. “Please. If you won’t tell Betty. Let me help you.” Veronica asked.

“It was just therapy. There was this new nurse. She was good. She’s tough, but good. Half way through the session she said some stuff to me. I think to try and motivate me. But it didn’t. It just made me feel worse.” Jughead explained.

“What did she say?” Veronica asked. 

“Just that I was useless. My wife deserved someone better, someone who could look after her. Not a man who needed his wife to help him.” Jughead explained. “I was bullied as a kid Veronica. I’m use to being taunted. But what she said just really hit me. Cause earlier that day Betty, she fell, in the shower. She’s okay. And so is the baby. But there was nothing I could do. I just had to sit there, and watch as she picked herself off the floor. Then once she was pressed Isaac helped her. I’ve never felt so useless in my life.”

“Jug I’m sorry. You know Betty isn’t a damsel in distress. You don’t need to protect her.” Veronica said.

“I know. I just want to help her. She’s my wife. I love her, I always want to be there to help and support her. No matter what.” Jughead explained.

“Tell her this Jug. She’ll understand. Don’t pick fights.” Veronica said. 

“I was a real dick to her last night. Said she would be better if I died in the crash.” Jughead said.

“For someone who is the smartest man I know, you are so stupid sometimes.” Veronica smiled back to Jughead, shaking her head. 

 

After Veronica’s visit. Jughead dragged himself to the shower. Trying his best to do it all by himself. He smiled to himself when he succeeded. He heard talking from the lounge. He grabbed his crutches, and walked towards the noise seeing Betty along with the twins having a conversation about dinner. 

“Mom, can we not have fish. I’m sick of all the kids at school saying I smell when I heat up my lunch.” Harper yelled. 

“No, I like fish. It’s good protein.” Diego yelled back.

“What about Pops?” Jughead’s voice said from the hallway. All three looked towards Jughead. Betty noticing his wet hair, and clean clothes. 

“Yes, Mom. Can we go to Pop’s?” Harper asked spinning round to her Mom.

Betty who was still confused by Jughead’s smiling face said yes to Harper before she even realised it. 

“We’ll go in half a hour okay.” Jughead said as the twins ran past him.

Jughead walked up to Betty, who’s face turned serious again. “You’re hair is wet? You showered?” She asked. 

“I did.” Jughead replied with a smile. 

“Without mine or Isaac’s help? You could of hurt yourself.” Betty replied. 

“I’m okay. Safe and sound.” He smiled back. 

“Good.” Betty said turned away from him to pick up the twins backpacks that they left by her feet. 

“Betty. I’m sorry. For yesterday. What I said. I didn’t mean it.” Jughead said to Betty would was still turned away from him. “Betts.” He said reaching out to touch her shoulder. 

“Veronica called me. She told me what that nurse said.” Betty said finally turning to see him again. “You should of told me.”

“I thought what she said was true.” Jughead replied. 

“it’s not Jughead. I would never be better off without you. None of us would.” Betty said, tears in her eyes. “What you said last night, it really hurt Jug.”

“I’m sorry. I really am.” He said.

“I know your sorry. But you need to let me help you too. We’re a team Jughead. You not only protect me, I protect you too.” Betty said stepping closer to Jughead, wrapping her arms around his torso. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Betts. Us against the world alright?” Jughead replied placing a kiss onto her temple. 

“Us against the world.”


	9. Ethel is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi Jug. Can I come in.” Ethel said softly. 
> 
> Jughead welcomed her in, joining her on the sofa. “So I heard you have another son.” Ethel said.
> 
> “You heard?” Jughead asked.
> 
> “I saw on instagram.” Ethel smiled.

Jughead sat alone, it was quite. Too quite he thought to himself. No one was home. Everyone was at school, or at work. Even FP was looking after nearly 2 year old Jakob. He keeps checking his phone, hoping to see a message from Betty or Archie. But nothing. Jughead picked up his phone again, looking at the picture on his wallpaper. It was his family. Taken the day Jakob was born. Betty was in the hospital bed, the twins crowded around her, and Isaac standing to the side. This was only 2 years earlier, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Jughead looked directly at Isaac. He was gone. At College in New York City. He was his best friend, and he missed him. After 18 years of never spending more than a day or two apart, he missed him.

Jughead hovered over his name in his address book, about to click call when there was a knock at the door. Jughead jumped from the sofa, walking towards the door when they knocked again. “Yep, I’m coming. I’m coming.” Jughead yelled back, opening the door with a fake smile that faded when he saw who it was. “Ethel. What are you doing here?” 

Jughead looked at Ethel. The mother to his son Isaac, a woman he hadn’t seen in a while. The last time being when teenage Isaac ran away to see her in New York. She called every now and then, checking in on Isaac. Even though Isaac didn’t care about who his biological Mom was now he had Betty, and she was a million times a better Mom than Ethel ever was. 

“Hi Jug. Can I come in.” Ethel said softly. 

Jughead welcomed her in, joining her on the sofa. “So I heard you have another son.” Ethel said.

“You heard?” Jughead asked.

“I saw on instagram.” Ethel smiled.

“Jakob. He’s about to turn 2 in a couple weeks.” Jughead said. “Do you want a drink or something?” Jughead asked.

“I’m fine Jug.” Ethel said. Jughead nodded to her, placing himself on sofa next to her. “Where is this new Jones boy then?”

“My Dad has him.” Jughead replied as Ethel nodded again. The silence in the room was defending. “Sorry to sound rude. But why are you here Ethel?” Jughead just came out and asked finding the awkwardness very uncomfortable. 

“Sorry. This must be really weird. I haven’t seen you in years, and now I’m here on your sofa.” Ethel said. Jughead could notice her eyes, and they were turning glassy. “I’ll just say it. I’m sick Jughead.”

Jughead stared at her, unsure if what he heard was correct. “Sick?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Ethel replied.

“Sick how?” Jughead asked.

“I have cancer.” Ethel replied, her hands beginning to shake. 

“Cancer? Wha … I don’t understand.” Jughead said.

“I have liver cancer. I found out about a month ago.” Ethel said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. 

“Do you need a transplant? Is that why you’re here? I don’t know if Isaac would be ….” Jughead said before Ethel cut him off.

“No, that’s not why I’m here. It’s too late for that anyway.” Ethel replied. 

“Too late?” Jughead asked.

“It’s too late. The cancer is too far progressed. I had surgery last week. They opened me up, and it’s everywhere Jug. It’s too late.” Ethel said. Hanging her head as more tears fell. “I guess this is karma right? For being such a horrible person.” Ethel tried to force a smile, joking. But Jughead could see straight through her.

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said. Ethel nodded her head. Smiling at Jughead as he handed her a box of tissues that sat by the sofa. “How long then?” Jughead asked.

“My doctor thinks 2 months.” Ethel said.

“That…. I just. I don’t even know what to say. I’m really sorry Ethel.” Jughead said, thinking of anything he could do or say. But nothing was coming. 

“It’s okay Jughead. I don’t want anything from you, or Isaac. I just wanted you to hear it from me. Not hear it from someone in the booth at Pops. Maybe you could tell Isaac. Just let him know I don’t need anything from him. I just wanted to let him know.” Ethel said with a smile. 

“I’ll tell him.” Jughead nodded. 

“Thanks.” Ethel said. 

Ethel stood up from the couch. Giving Jughead a fake smile before she headed to the door. Jughead followed her, opening the door for her. “I’m sorry Jughead. For everything I did. The pain I caused you and your family. You didn’t deserve what I did to you. Trying to split up your family. I know an apology won’t be enough. But I’m hoping one day you can forgive me.” 

“I forgive you Ethel. It’s all in the past. I should thank you anyway.” Jughead said. “You gave me Isaac. He’s my son, and my best friend. And if it wasn’t for you, he wouldn’t be here. And my life would be completely different.”

“Thanks Jughead.” Ethel said moving close to Jughead, wrapping her arms around him giving him a shaky hug. 

Jughead pulled back, and watched as Ethel walked out his house. Turning quickly to wave at him, before she disappeared completely. Leaving Jughead with the pressure of now telling Isaac. 

 

Not wanting to wait long. Jughead jumped in his car, and drove to New York city, to visit Isaac and tell him all about Ethel. He was driving for about a hour when his phone rang. “Betty.” Jughead yelled at the bluetooth in his car. 

“Jug, where are you? I came home and you weren’t here, and your car was gone.” She asked.

“Shit. I forgot to call you. I’m driving to see Isaac.” He said.

“What why?” Betty asked.

“It’s a long story. I’m probably going to be here quite late, so I’ll get a hotel. And drive back in the morning.” Jughead said.

“Oh okay. Call me when you get there okay.” Betty’s voice sounded sad and confused.

“Yep. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow okay. Love you.” Jughead said.

“Love you, drive safe.” She replied, her voice uneasy. It had been years since his accident, but Betty still hated it when he would drive. 

 

Jughead arrived in the early evening. Pulling up to Isaac’s dorms. He tried calling numerous times, but he wasn’t answering so he went looking for him.

Jughead pushed past young students who were drinking, dancing and talking. Jughead didn’t care. He just pushed past them, he was on a mission to find his son. “Isaac!” He yelled a few times, not seeing him anywhere. “Isaac!” He yelled again.

“He’s in his room.” A young female student replied to him, smiling and bring up a glass of wine to her lips.

Jughead turned to the woman. “thanks.” Jughead nodded and turned to the stairs.

“Wait. Who are you?” She asked pulling in Jughead’s hand. 

“I’m looking for my son.” Jughead replied. 

“Wait. You’re Isaac’s Dad? You’re too young? And handsome.” She said obviously flirting with him. 

“Look sweetie, I’m not in the best of moods right now. So can you go and get Isaac, tell him I’ll be waiting outside.” Jughead said coldly to the young girl who ran away up the stairs, and Jughead went out to his car waiting for his son. 

 

“Dad. What are you doing here?” Isaac asked when he finally resurfaced. 

“I need to talk to you.” Jughead replied. 

“What’s wrong? Are the twins and Jakob okay?” He asked.

“Yes. They’re fine. Can we go somewhere quite please.” Jughead said as the people in the dorms got louder and louder. 

“There’s a park down the road. It’s pretty quite there.” Isaac said before he walked beside his father, confused. 

 

Both men walked together in silence. Isaac growing more and more nervous as they walked. Jughead lead them to a park bench. “Dad, I’m really nervous. It’s not you and Mom right? You’re okay?” Isaac asked every fear running through his head.

“Your Mom and I are fine. It’s….. I had a visit today. From Ethel.” Jughead said.

Isaac screwed up his face. Unhappy when he heard Ethel’s name. “What did she want? More drama?” He asked. His opinion of his birthmother was getting worse and worse the more he learnt about the drama she caused when he was younger. 

“She came to see me. To tell me. She’s really sick Isaac.” Jughead said.

“Sick?” He asked.

“Cancer. It’s really bad Isaac.” Jughead said.

“And?” Isaac said.

“And nothing. She doesn’t want anything. I just thought you might want to see her again. Say goodbye. She is your mother after all.” Jughead said.

“She’s not my mother.” Isaac said. “Betty is.”

“I know. But …. She’s dying Isaac.” Jughead said again.

Isaac looked at his father. Confused as to why he was getting emotional over Ethel dying. Isaac hated her. He had kept in touch with her a couple times, but she was nothing like a mother. “Why are you being so heartless Isaac?” Jughead said, noticing him not caring. “She might not be your Mom, but she did give birth to you.”

“What Dad? You want me to cry and say I’ll miss her. I can’t do that. She’s a bitch.” Isaac spat causing Jughead to look in anger. 

“You don’t have to cry. But a little emotion would be nice. She’s the reason why you’re here Isaac.” Jughead yelled. 

“I can call and say thank you for that. But I’m not going to let this change how I feel about her. Do you not remember what she did Dad? She abandoned me? She didn’t want me. Or you. And when she decided she did want us, she tried to break up you and Mom. She pushed Mom down the stairs when she was pregnant with the twins. She’s a horrible person. She deserves a slow and painful death.” Isaac said standing to his feet and walking away from Jughead who sat there looking confused. 

 

Jughead didn’t expect this reaction from Isaac. So he drove back to Riverdale, without saying goodbye. He just drove through the night. And was so happy when he arrived home.

Tired and sore from the drive, Jughead crept through the house. Slowly opening his bedroom door, seeing a peaceful Betty asleep wearing one of his shirts, and sleeping on his side of the bed. He shrugged out of his clothes, just wearing his boxers he moved around the bedroom, accidentally kicking the side of the bed. Yelling in pain. “Aww. Shit!” He yelled causing Betty to wake. 

Not knowing who was in her room Betty jumped to her feet, locating a baseball bat she kept under the bed. Holding it up before she turned the light on, her eyes falling on Jughead. “Jug. Wha? What are you doing here?” She asked not expecting to see him.

“I just wanted to come home. So I drove though the night.” He replied stepping towards her. 

“You drove through the night? And didn’t tell me?” She asked, angry. 

“Yeah.” He replied. 

“You could of had a accident.” Betty yelled.

“I didn’t. Okay. I’m alright.” Jughead said.

“You could of. You know I don’t like you driving all that way. Let alone at night.” She yelled even louder. Flashback of Jughead’s wrecked car from a few years earlier running through her mind.

“Betts. Relax. I’m okay.” He smiled.

“Don’t tell me to relax!” She yelled. 

“Betts.” Jughead said stepping towards him. 

“Why did you go? You haven’t even told me why you needed to see Isaac so badly.” She yelled.

“Can we talk in the morning. I’m really tired.” He said sitting on the bed. 

“No jug. I want to know why you went to see Isaac.” Betty yelled. 

Jughead rolled his eyes and fell onto the bed, he was so emotionally and physically tired. “Jug.” Betty said as she lay next to him, resting her hand onto his face. 

“Ethel came to see me today.” Jughead explained, Betty’s eyes nearly popping out of her head with shock. 

‘What did she want?” She asked.

“She’s dying Betty. Liver cancer. She wanted me to tell Isaac. So that’s why I drove to New York. To tell him. The way he reacted. It was as if I told him a stranger who he never met was dying. He didn’t show one once of emotion.” Jughead explained. 

“She is practically a stranger to him.” Betty said looking at a conflicted Jughead. 

“I know that. But she is his mother. I thought there would be some emotion there. But he just didn’t care.” Jughead said. 

“Are you okay? Even after everything Ethel did. You still cared about her?” Betty asked.

“It was just a shock. I’m more upset over Isaac’s reaction. He was so cold.” Jughead said, feeling himself getting caught up with emotion. “Is that how he’s going to react the day I die, or you.” 

Betty moved closer to Jughead, placing a hand onto the side of his cheek. Wiping away the tear that was falling from his eye. “It’s not the same Jughead.” Betty whispered. 

“Isn’t it?” He asked.

“No. It’s not. Ethel was nothing to him. He’d only met her a handful of times. And talked to her a few times after that.” Betty said with a reassuring smile. “I know for a fact that Isaac would be a mess if you died. When you were in hospital, after your accident. He was so scared. I saw it Jughead. It’s not the same.”

Jughead nodded his head, resting his forehead onto Betty’s as they lay side by side. “You think so?” He asked.

“I know so. Don’t worry about it Jug. Because you’re not going anywhere. You promised me remember?” Betty smiled. 

“I know. but.”

“But nothing. You’re not going anywhere Jughead. And neither am I.” Betty whispered. 

Jughead moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her forward and placing a strong kiss onto her lips. Pulling back, to look into her eyes again. “Do you want me to talk to Isaac?” Betty asked.

“No. It’s his decision. It’s just disappointing you know. I always thought he had a heart of gold. Maybe I was wrong.”

 

It had been a few days, and Betty couldn’t get the thought of Jughead thinking his son had a cold heart out of her head. She sat the study, and dialled Isaac. 

“Mom, hi.” Isaac answered. “I can’t really talk.” He walked away from his friends, who were getting louder and louder. 

“I don’t care. Don’t you dare hang up on me.” Betty yelled down the phone, causing Isaac to look confused. 

“Mom. What’s wrong?” Isaac asked stepping out to the balcony to get some quite. 

“I need to talk to you about your Dad.” Betty said.

“This family is so fucking dramatic.” Isaac said.

“Excuse me?” Betty yelled.

“This is about Ethel isn’t it. I told Dad I’m not seeing her.”

“I don’t care if you see her or not. It’s up to you. Ethel isn’t exactly my favourite person either. But this isn’t about her. It’s about your Dad.” Betty replied.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Isaac asked.

“Your Dad came home the other night. His heart hurting because he thought the son he loves had a cold heart because he didn’t even show one ounce of emotion to the news that his birthmother was dying.” Betty said remembering Jughead’s crying eyes. 

“It’s not that I don’t care.” Isaac rebutted.

“Then what is it?” Betty asked.

“She abandoned me Mom. She didn’t want me.” 

“I know Isaac. This isn’t about her. This is about you and your Dad. Remind him that you are still that same boy who loves his Dad and has a heart of gold.” Betty replied before she angrily hung up her phone, leaving Isaac. 

 

“Play Daddy play.” 2 year old Jakob said to Jughead handing him a small football.

Jughead sat crossed legged on the grass outside, playing with Jakob who had just celebrated his 2nd birthday earlier that week. 

Jughead took the ball from his hands, and threw the football across the yard, smiling as Jakob chased the ball. His little legs running as fast as they could. Jughead turned his head, seeing Isaac walking towards him. Holding a gift in his hand. 

“Isaac. Hi.” Jughead looked up.

“Hi Dad.” Isaac said taking a seat on the grass next to him. “There’s the birthday boy.” Isaac yelled as excited Jakob ran towards them with the football in his hands. Isaac lifted Jakob up, holding him in his arms above his body, smiling at him before he placed him back onto the grass. “Sorry I missed your birthday J.” Isaac smiled. “It okay.” Jakob replied smiling at his big brother. 

“Do you want this?” Isaac smiled handing Jakob a box wrapped in bright green paper. 

Jakob nodded his head, looking to Jughead before he ripped into the paper. Jughead helped pull the paper back, seeing a small soccer net. set. A big smile covering Jakob’s face, he wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck hugging him tight. “What do you say Jakob?” Jughead prompted. 

“Thank you.” Jakob replied. 

“It’s okay J. Do you want to set this up?” Isaac asked.

Jakob just nodded his head to his brother. “Good, go put your shoes on.” Isaac said. 

Jakob ran off towards the house. “Ask your Mom to help you okay.” Jughead yelled as Jakob disappeared.

“He was pretty upset you weren’t here the other day Isaac.” Jughead said.

“I know Dad. Alright. Why do you think I’m here.” Isaac said back.

“I dunno Isaac. Why are you here?” Jughead asked, not waiting around to hear his answer. Jughead stood up and walked towards the house. 

“Dad?” Isaac yelled, pulling on his shirt to face him. “I’m sorry Dad. I’m sorry for what I said. When you told me about Ethel. I was being heartless. That wasn’t me. When you told me about Ethel all I could think was all the mess she caused.”

“I don’t like what Ethel did either, and the way things worked out. But I can’t be mad at her. She gave me you. And as much as you irritate me, I’m grateful what she did. If she stayed around. My life, and your life might be completely different.” Jughead smiled.

“I don’t want to see her Dad. She’s not my Mom. Betty is. It sucks that she’s dying. And I’m sorry about that. But I can’t see her. I don’t want to.” Isaac said.

“I understand Isaac. The way you reacted, it just scared me. I thought the boy I once knew was gone. I felt ever since you went off to College, I’ve been losing you bit by bit. I knew it was always going to happen, I was just scared. I shouldn’t of judged you.” Jughead confessed. 

“It’s okay Dad. You’re not losing me. I’m here. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for Jakobs birthday. It’s just, college is kicking my ass.” Isaac confessed. 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked.

“I think I’ll be alright. It’s just a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be. I thought college would be about parties, and friends. But maybe studying law wasn’t the best idea if that’s all I wanted to do. Maybe I need to move out of the dorms. It’s hard to study when there’s parties happening every night.” 

“If you need help Isaac. I’m here. Your Mom is too. Don’t tell her I said this, but you Mom is a lot smarter than me.” Jughead said looking through the window spotting Betty who was helping Jakob with his shoes. 

Jughead looked back at Isaac smiling. Jughead was over the moon that the same boy he knew and loved was still here. “Ready.” A excited Jakob ran towards Isaac and Jughead, as Betty smiled back at them. “You go set up, I’ll be come help in a bit.” Jughead said as he moved towards Betty who was watching as Isaac held Jakobs hand, pulling him further into the back yard. 

Betty jumped when she didn’t notice Jughead creeping up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, lifting her off the ground causing her to squeal. “Jug, ahh.” She screamed as he moved his lips onto her neck, kissing her. “Thank you.” He said when he put her back back onto the ground. 

“For what?” She said innocently. 

“You know what.” Jughead replied looking back at Isaac who had a big smile on his face as he helped Jakob. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do much really Jug. It was all him.” Betty replied wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. “He just needed a little kick in the butt.”


	10. Diego Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad relax. He’s okay.” Diego rolled his eyes. 
> 
> “Lets just go have a drink, calm down okay.” Isaac stepped in.
> 
> “Sure. Perfect son Isaac is here to save the day.” Diego said.
> 
> “What the hell does that mean?” Isaac asked looking at Jughead then back to Diego.
> 
> “Perfect Isaac. Favourite son Isaac can do no wrong.” Diego said.

Summer hit Riverdale. And there is one person who couldn’t be happier. Veronica was over the moon, and not just about the sun. After years of failed pregnancy attempts. Her and Archie moved on, looking at adoption. Veronica had always imagined a beautiful baby with red hair and olive skin that looked like a mixture of her and Archie. But everything doesn’t go the way you want it to. The baby would be arriving soon, and Betty took it on herself to throw Veronica a baby shower. She didn’t exactly know what happened with baby showers, and adoption. But she knew her friend needed one. It was Veronica Lodge after-all. 

“So you can bring Archie back, maybe around 5. Betty said to Jughead the day before. 

“And what am I suppose to do with him? I still don’t understand why he can’t be there.” Jughead asked.

“I dunno Jughead. It’s just tradition okay. The father of the baby shows up at the end okay. I know it’s a little different with adoption, but just help me out okay.” Betty pleaded.

“Yes, okay. Okay. I’ll bring him back at 5.” Jughead smiled placing a small kiss onto Betty’s cheek. He could see she was very stressed organising this party. “Where should I take him tho?”

“I dunno Jug. Take him for a beer. Play golf. I don’t care.” Betty yelled.

“Hey, hey. Betty.” Jughead said rating his hands on her shoulders. “Just relax. It’s just a baby shower.”

“No Jughead. It’s not just a baby shower. It’s a baby shower for Veronica Lodge. Someone who has been through hell the past years trying to have a baby. Now she’s getting one. I don’t want to screw up her party.” Betty said looking at Jughead. 

“I know Veronica. I know she can be demanding. But she’s be so happy and overwhelmed with the new baby she’s getting anything you do will be the best surprise in the world. So just relax. Let me help you.” Jughead smiled framing her face with his hands. 

“I just want everything to be perfect Jughead. She’s helped me so much over the years with all the kids. I feel like I owe her. When you were in hospital, she helped me so much.” Betty replied resting her head onto his shoulders. 

“I know. It will be perfect. And she is going to love it.” Jughead said placing his finger under her chin, placing a kiss onto her lips. 

“Thanks Jug. If I wasn’t so busy Id let you kiss me some more, and lift me onto the kitchen counter.” Betty smiled thinking of what they did the night before. 

“Believe me. If the kids weren’t home that is exactly what I would be doing not matter how busy you were.” Jughead smirked and winked at her before he pulled her into a bear hug.

 

The weekend approached, and Jughead followed Betty’s plan. He picked up Archie, along with Kevin, Isaac, Jakob, Diego and Reggie and drove them away from Riverdale. “Where are we going Jug?” Archie asked.

“I may of convinced Veronica to ask her Dad if we could borrow his boat.” Jughead smiled.

“How did you convince him to do that? He won’t even let me on it?” Archie asked surprised. 

“All I needed was Veronica to ask in her baby voice, and the keys were mine.” Jughead smiled.

“I don’t like how close you and Veronica are these days. It’s weird.” Archie said.

“You’ve been begging me for years to be nice to her, and now we’re friends. You’re saying you don’t like it. You’re as bad as Betty.” Jughead joked, smiling at Archie before he drove to the dock.

 

The men were in awe of the boat that belonged to Mr Lodge. Jughead shook the hand of the skipper, and off they went. “I’m sorry about the boys coming.” Jughead said to Archie handing him a beer and looking back to his 3 boys. 

“It’s okay really. Isaac is kinda like my new best friend these days. I think I see him more than you now.” Archie smiled.

“What? When did that happen?” Jughead asked confused watching as Isaac sat beside Reggie and Kevin and was acting like one of the boys.

“It’s weird. Because I’ve changed his nappy when he was a baby, and now he’s one of the boys. I think we get along because he’s just a younger version of you. But not as moody.” Archie smiled. 

“Ha ha.” Jughead rolled his eyes and walked across the deck, seeing Diego on his phone, and Jakob looking confused by his feet. “Diego!” Jughead yelled.

“Yep Dad.” Diego yelled back moving his eyes from his phone. 

“I need you to look after your little brother.” Jughead said kneeling beside Jakob, placing a life vest around his torso. 

“Really?” Diego looked at his Dad, a scowl on his face. 

“Yes. You’re not doing anything but messing around on your phone. Watch him, and make sure he doesn’t take this jacket off okay.” Jughead said firmly to Diego who just nodded his head and faked a smile. 

 

The boys set off in the boat, setting anchor in the middle of the ocean, enjoying the view and the smells. Reggie, Kevin and Archie enjoying as many beers as Jughead packed. Everyone enjoying themselves. This was the fist time in years that Jughead could relax, enjoying his friends company without a screaming baby dragging him away. 

“I dunno how you to it Jughead.” Reggie said.

“Do what?” Jughead asked.

“The kids. 4 kids. How the hell do you look after 4 kids?” Reggie asked.

“You just do. It’s not like you can just ignore them and hope they look after themselves.” Jughead replied. 

“You’ve been doing it for over 20 years now. I still remember when I saw you in Pop’s with this one in your arms.” Reggie said pointing to Isaac. “You looked like shit.”

“Thanks Reggie.” Jughead laughed.

“You just looked so tired. This was before Betty, so you had no help.” Reggie said.

“I remember Reggie. It wasn’t easy.” Jughead said before looking at a scared looking Archie. “You’ll be okay Arch.” Jughead smacked his friends back. 

“I hope so. I’m kinda scared. After having to wait so long, I just didn’t think it would happen. And now any day I could get the call that she’s here.” Archie said.

“You’ll be great. I know it.” Kevin smiled.

“You’ve already helped me with all mine. You and Veronica will be fine.” Jughead replied. “Speaking of mine, where’s Diego and Jakob?” Jughead said looking around not seeing either. 

“I saw Diego doing bombs off the side of the boat earlier.” Reggie said. 

‘What? That little shit.” Jughead said standing up angrily storming off.

Jughead huffed down the back of the boat. Finding a sunbathing Diego lying with his back on the warm deck. Jughead lightly kicked his side, waking Diego from his nap. “Where’s your brother?” Jughead asked not seeing Jakob anywhere. 

“Ummm. I dunno.” Diego said sitting up. “He was here a couple minutes ago.” 

“He’s only 3 Diego. I told you to watch him.” Jughead yelled. 

“Relax Dad. He’ll be here.” Diego replied throwing on his shirt standing. 

“Jakob!” Jughead yelled, looking frantically. 

“Jakob!” Diego yelled too. “Oh shit.”

Jughead turned as Diego picked up the life vest Jakob was wearing earlier. “Jakob!” Jughead yelled louder snatching the life jacket from Diego. 

They looked frantically over the deck, not finding the 3 year old anywhere. “What’s wrong Dad?” Isaac asked.

“We can’t see Jakob. This idiot lost him.” Jughead yelled looking straight at Diego. 

“I didn’t mean to. He was right next to me, then I closed my eyes.” Diego said trying to pass the blame. 

“What the hell Diego? He’s only 3? What if he’s in the water?” Isaac yelled at his brother. 

“I’m sorry. Okay. I didn’t ask him to wander off.” Diego said.

“You’re so selfish sometimes Diego.” Isaac yelled. 

“Sure blame me. We all know this is something the favourite wouldn’t do.” Diego yelled looking angrily at Isaac before he stormed off yelling for Jakob. 

They all kept looking, by this time all the other guys came to help looking for the boy. “What about down below deck?” Kevin asked seeing the door was open. 

“I don’t think he could get down them stairs. They’re very steep.” Jughead said, but walked towards them anyway. “Shit.” Jughead said when the phone in his pocket starting buzzing. “It’s your mother. Answer it. Don’t tell her anything okay. Not until he definitely have something to worry about.” Jughead handed his phone to Diego. 

“Hi Mom.” Diego said. “Dad, he’s busy. He’s talking with Archie. Yeah. He’s drinking.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and wandered down the stairs. He opened all the doors. He didn’t even realise how big it was down there. Diego and Isaac followed. Diego handing Jughead his phone back. “She wants you to call her.” Diego said. 

“Here’s hoping it’s not to tell her her son is missing.” Jughead said shooting a angry look at Diego. 

“He’s probably down here. He said he was tired. Wanted a nap.” Diego said remembering what Jakob said earlier.

“Jakob?” Jughead yelled opening the final door that was the master suite. Jughead walked in, a weight was lifted off his shoulders when he saw the small 3 year old curled up on the king sized bed. “Oh thank god.” Jughead said rushing to Jakob’s side stroking his hair as he slept. 

“See, he’s okay. I think you should give me an apology.” Diego looked smug.

Jughead just saw red. He ushered both Diego and Isaac back into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. “What the hell Diego? Not only did you let him take off his jacket. You let him wander down here, down those steep stairs. He could of fallen, and cracked his head open. You’re so selfish sometimes.” Jughead yelled.

“Dad relax. He’s okay.” Diego rolled his eyes. 

“Lets just go have a drink, calm down okay.” Isaac stepped in.

“Sure. Perfect son Isaac is here to save the day.” Diego said.

“What the hell does that mean?” Isaac asked looking at Jughead then back to Diego.

“Perfect Isaac. Favourite son Isaac can do no wrong.” Diego said. 

“Don’t talk to your bother like that.” Jughead said firmly to Diego.

“Of course you’ll protect your favourite. I know it, you know it. Even Mom knows it. Isaac Isaac Isaac. Screw all your other kids. All you give a shit is about is Isaac.” Diego yelled before he stormed away stomping up the stairs back to the deck. 

Jughead ran after him. “Diego! Apologise now” He yelled.

“No! He’s not even my brother. He’s half. Like a mut!” Diego yelled getting angrier and angrier. 

“Diego!” Jughead yelled even louder storming after Diego when Isaac pulled him back. 

“Leave him Dad.” Isaac said watching as Diego ran away. 

 

After the dramatic events, and arguments. Jughead ordered the skipper to take the boat back to the dock. He was no longer in the mood. As soon as they got back. Diego said nothing, just ran to the car, carrying Jakob with him not saying a word. He felt bad . This was suppose to be a relaxing day for Archie. Not a stressfully day filled with Jones drama.

“Thanks for this, it was good. Minus the end.” Archie said giving Jughead a quick hug. 

“I’m really sorry Arch. This isn’t how I wanted your last childless adventure to go. I promise they’re not this bad.” Jughead said.

“I know. You’re a good father Jughead. Diego is just an angry teenager. He’s only 16. Remember that.” Archie said before he followed Kevin and Reggie into a car, waving at a sad looking Jughead. 

 

Jughead and Isaac jumped in the car. Driving in silence back to the house. All 4 walked into the house, Diego automatically running to his room. Locking himself in there. “I’ll take care of Jakob Dad.” Isaac said picking him up. 

“You sure. You don’t need to head back to New York?” Jughead asked.

“No, it’s fine. I need a few days to relax anyway.” Isaac replied. 

“Your Mom isn’t here. I’ll order pizza for dinner. Maybe that might even bring Diego out.” Jughead smiled. 

 

It didn’t work. Diego stayed in his room all night. There was one thing Jughead knew about his second son, and that was that he loved food. And loved pizza in particular. He must be furious if he is turning down food. So when Jughead heard Betty and Harper arrive home around 8, he pushed himself to knock on his door. 

“Diego. Can I come in?” Jughead asked softly. 

The door slowly crept open. Jughead walked through, seeing a still angry looking Diego staring back at him. “What do you want?” He asked. 

“You’re not hungry?” Jughead asked.

“No.” He lied. 

“Is that a lie?” Jughead smiled. 

“Maybe.” Diego said back. 

Jughead nodded and walked back into the hallway where he brought back in half a pepperoni pizza handing it to Diego. “Thanks.” He said before taking a bite. 

“What you said earlier. That’s wrong. Isaac isn’t my favourite. I love you all equally.” Jughead said. 

Diego placed the pizza back in the box, staring at his Dad. “I’m sorry too Dad. I was angry. But you do. You have favourites. Isaac is and will always be your favourite. Just how Jakob is Mom’s favourite.”

“Why would you say that?” Jughead asked.

“You treat him differently Dad. Like he can do no wrong. You would drop anything to be by his side. But I’m used to it.” Diego said.

“That’s not true.”

“Dad. Jeez. It is true. What about a few months ago. Isaac called, you dropped everything. Went to New York. You don’t even remember what that night was do you?” Diego said.

“What?” Jughead asked confused.

“You were suppose to come to my game. Mom was there. But you weren’t. Because Isaac calls and you go running. No matter what.” Diego said. 

“I didn’t think it was a big deal Diego. You have a game every week. And I’m always there. Always. I missed one game.” Jughead said.

“It was an important one Dad. But because I’m not Isaac. You didn’t care. You don’t care.” Diego said getting obviously upset.

“Don’t say that. I love you all.” Jughead said again.

“That’s bull shit Dad.” Diego yelled. 

“Diego!” Jughead yelled. 

“Can you go Dad? I’m tired. I wanna go to sleep.” Diego said looking straight at Jughead. 

Jughead saw the pain in Diego’s eyes. Making him realised that maybe he was right. “Thanks for the Pizza.” Diego said handing the half eaten pizza back to Jughead. 

 

Jughead wandered around for a while. Saying goodnight to Jakob, and Harper before he dragged himself up the stairs. Opening the door he saw Betty already in bed, her back against the headboard reading. Jughead just smiled at her, and fell onto the bed beside her, face first into the bedding. 

“Aww. You okay honey?” Betty said moving her hand to move trough his curls. 

Jughead said nothing. Just lay with his head firmly planted on the bed. “Jug.” Betty said until he lifted his head. “Bad day?” She asked. 

Jughead just nodded his head. “What about you? How was the baby shower?”

“It was good. Played games, drank wine. It was fun.” Betty replied. Jughead forced out a smile. 

“What happened Jug?” Betty asked. 

Jughead forced himself up, sitting across from Betty on the bed. 

“Do you think I treat Isaac differently to the other kids?” He asked.

“In what way?” Betty asked.

“Diego said Isaac is my favourite. And that I treat him differently. Do you think so?” He asked.

“Umm.” Betty said.

“You do don’t you?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She replied. “Just a little.”

“Ughhh.” Jughead said before he dropped his head back onto the bed. 

“Juggie.” Betty said running her hand through his hair again, and pulling his head back up. “What happened?” She asked forcing him to look at her. 

“Diego said some thing today. He did something wrong, and I was yelling at him. And he yelled back. Said some pretty hurtful things.” Jughead said. 

“What did he say?” Betty asked. 

Jughead explained everything to Betty. Her face filling with anger when she heard what he said said to Jughead. “That’s it.” Betty stood in anger.

“Betts. Just leave it.” Jughead said.

“No. He will not get away with saying horrible things to us, and treating you like shit. It’s not on.” Betty said before she stormed out of their room and down the stairs, opening Diego’s door.

‘What the hell Mom!” Diego yelled.

“Get up. Out of bed now.” Betty yelled.

“So Dad told you. He’s such a nark.” Diego slurred. 

“What is wrong with you. First you lose Jakob. He’s 3. He could of fallen overboard!” Betty yelled. “Then you try and blame your father, and say he treats you differently. You know what Diego, maybe he does like Isaac more because the way you’ve been acting lately is hardly son of the year.”

“Betty.” Jughead said as he caught up with her in Diego’s room. 

“Apologise now.” Betty said pointing at Jughead. 

“No!” Diego yelled.

“Your father loves you. He loves all of you. You have no idea how much. You wouldn’t be half the man you are today without him. You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for him.” Betty yelled tears stinging her eyes.

“And here I thought it was because you couldn’t keep your legs closed.” Diego said in anger, realising as soon as he said it, it was a mistake. The look on Betty’s face said it all. 

“Get out!” Jughead yelled.

“What?” Diego asked.

“You want to yell at me. Fine. But don’t you dare say anything horrible like that to your mother.” Jughead yelled. “So get out.”

“Dad.” Diego said.

“Get …. out.” Jughead said pointing at the door. 

Diego looked at Jughead. His father’s face was strong, while Betty’s face looked like she was about to burst into tears. “Fine.” Diego said bending down to pick up his phone and ipad. 

“No, they belong to us. Not you. We paid for them.” Jughead said. 

“Fine.” Diego said huddling his father’s shoulders as he walked past, slamming the door behind him. 

Betty’s tears just fell. Jughead ran to her side, pulling her into a hug instantly. “What just happened?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Jughead said. “I really don’t know.”

“You have to go get him. He can’t spent the night alone, outside. Something might happen.” Betty cried.

“He’ll go straight to Archie and Veronica’s, or my Dads. I promise you he’ll be okay.” Jughead said hugging her tight wondering why Diego was acting like this. 

 

Like Jughead had said. Diego made his way to FP’s. Jughead got the call only a hour after Diego left. Even though they knew he was safe. Betty and Jughead hardly got any sleep. “We’re we too hard on him?” Betty asked in the early hours. 

“No.” Jughead replied. 

“What’s happened then Jug? He was never a problem before.” Betty said.

“I’ll make a few calls. And I’ll find out.”

 

The next day. Jughead made his way to his Father’s trailer. 

“Thanks Dad.” Jughead smiled at the much older man.

“Just like old times right?” FP smiled. 

“Here’s hoping Diego doesn’t make the same mistakes I did.” Jughead smiled. 

Jughead walked into the tv room. Surprising Diego. “Dad.” He said.

“Hi.” Jughead replied joining him on the sofa. ‘So what are we watching?” Jughead looked at the tv.

“I dunno. Some crappy daytime tv.” Diego replied. 

Jughead just nodded along. Watching the tv. “So I talked to Mr Lopez.” Jughead said.

Diego’s head aimed at the ground. Not wanting to face his Dad. “He told me what happened.” Diego still refused to meet his Dad’s eyes. 

“Diego?” He asked.

“What Dad? What do you want me to say?” Diego replied. 

“You should of told me. Or your Mom. I couldn’t believe it when he told me. I said not Diego. Being on the team means everything to him. He wouldn’t do that. We could of helped you. Fought it.” Jughead said. 

“How Dad? How could you help me? You can’t. It’s too late.” Diego yelled. 

“You don’t know that Diego.” Jughead said. 

“I screwed up Dad. I made a massive mistake.” Diego yelled. 

“You did. And we need to talk about it. You need to tell your Mom. Figure out what the next step is.” Jughead said. 

“This is the reason for your change in behaviour? Because you got kicked off the rugby team?” Jughead asked.

“I have nothing Dad. Nothing.” Diego yelled.

“You have me, and your Mom. Your brothers and sister too. Stop pushing us away with horrible words.” Jughead said placing his hand on Diego’s shoulder. “But you need to own up Diego. The only person you can blame is yourself.”

“I know.” Diego said with a tear rolling down his face. 

“Come on.” Jughead said pulling a ring Diego into a hug. “We have to tell you Mom.”

 

Jughead soon arrived home with Diego hanging his head low. Walking into the kitchen he found Betty along with Isaac and Jakob. 

“So the rebel returns.” Isaac joked. 

“Not now Isaac.” Jughead said looking at Jakob standing next to him. “can you take him. Go to the park or something. Your Mom and I need to talk to Diego.”

“Yep sure Dad. I am the favourite after all.” Isaac joked looking at a sad Diego. 

“Just go Isaac.” Betty said looking at Isaac who pulled Jakob from the room.

Jughead and Diego sat at the kitchen island across from Betty. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. And was still upset over what Diego said to her last night. “Go on.” Jughead prompted Diego. 

“I’m sorry Mom. For what I said last night. It was mean. And I’m sorry.” Diego said. 

“Why did you say it then Diego? Did you apologise to your Dad too? What you said wasn’t nice to him either.” Betty said, stone faced. 

“I said I was sorry to Dad. And he forgave me.” Diego said looking at Jughead who nodded. 

“Go on. Tell her everything.” Jughead said.

Tears began to form in the teenagers eyes. “I’m sorry Mom. I really am.” 

“What happened?” Betty asked confused. 

“A couple weeks ago. I got kicked off the School rugby team.” Diego started.

“What why?” She asked.

“There was a scout coming. Mr Lopez said to me and Roger, that he was here to see us. And he needed us to do a drug test.” Diego said. 

“Yeah, I remember signing that.” Betty said.

“Yeah. Well I didn’t know. But weed stays in your system for like a month. And they spotted it.” Diego said.

“Wait, what?” Betty asked.

“Roger had a party a few weeks earlier. And well you get it Mom. Don’t make me say it.” Diego said.

“No, but you don’t do drugs.” Betty said.

“That was the first time I promise you.” Diego cried.

“Why? Why would you do it Diego?” Betty asked.

“I didn’t know I was going to be tested. And when I did know I thought it would be gone. I didn’t think it might get me kicked off the team.” Diego yelled.

“You idiot.” Betty yelled. 

“I know.” Diego said crying.

“All that hard work. Gone. After over a year of training, and hitting the gym. You threw it all away with a few puffs.” Betty yelled.

Diego nodded his head. “It’s done now Betts. Now we need to figure it out.” Jughead said.

“Are you still doing it? Is that why you’ve been so angry?” Betty asked.

“No. I did it once. At that party.” Diego said.

“And Roger? Did he get kicked off too?” Betty asked.

“No. He didn’t do it.” Diego said.

‘So he set you up? You were his biggest competition. And now you’re out.” Betty yelled.

“Yes.” Diego said.

“What a dick. I never liked him.” Betty said causing a smile from Diego’s lips. 

“So what do we do? Should he talk to Mr Lopez about getting you back on the team?” Betty asked.

“I tried. He said Diego can try out next season. We have to wait till winter.” Jughead interupted.

“Okay. So you just need to keep the training up then Diego. Don’t let this kill your stride.” Betty said.

“Yes Mom.” Diego nodded.

“No more mistakes like this. Okay Diego?” Betty smiled.

“No more mistakes. I promise.” Diego said.

“And no more yelling?” She smiled.

“No. I’m sorry Mom. And Dad.” Diego said looking back to Jughead. 

“It’s okay. Go on. I doubt you had a good sleep at granddads. Go, you’ll need a nap.” Jughead smiled as Diego gave Betty a small hug before he wandered back to his room. 

“That was it?” Betty asked.

“Yep.” Jughead smiled. 

“He’s back to normal?” Betty asked.

“Maybe not normal. But better than he was.” Jughead smiled before he stood behind Betty, giving her a tight hug. 

“When are we ever going to have a stress free life? It seems like it’s drama after drama.” Betty said.

“I know. As long as you’re by my side. I can handle it.” Jughead smiled placing a kiss onto Betty’s forehead.


End file.
